The Heart Knows
by BonitaChic
Summary: Alternate Reality: Bella is stolen from her home and thrust into a new life. She is destined to be awarded to a man she doesn't love. Will the mysterious man save her from her fate or will their secrets get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Because I'm such a perfectionist, I've written this entire story already. My plan is to post a chapter each week. If you guys like it, I can post more frequently, but I promise at least one a week. Enjoy!**

The Heart Knows.

Chapter 1

The bucket of cold water was dumped unceremoniously over my head. It wasn't a cold night, but I shivered as my naked, and now wet, skin pimpled against the cool air. The sounds of hushed tears and barked commands filled my ears. The sounds of suppressed crying weren't coming from me, and I bit my lip hard to ensure it stayed that way. Those who were showing weakness were not being treated kindly.

I looked around the room at the other women being manhandled along with me. There were about twenty of us, all stripped of our various forms of dress and in the process of being cleaned. There were as many varieties of skin tone and hair color as there were women. Like the other girls there, I tried to maintain as much modesty as I could, using my arms to cover my nakedness. It wasn't much use as I was manhandled through the process of being stripped, rinsed and scrubbed. My skin was rubbed nearly raw and my hair roughly washed and combed out. No one offered any kindness or sympathy. We were no longer individuals, we were a commodity.

Though we were being washed by women, male guards were scattered throughout the room and in front of the doors. Unlike the soldiers that had brought us here, they didn't seem very interested in the naked women filling up the room. I learned later that they were eunuchs and would be a constant background fixture of my new life. A few stepped in when directed to subdue an unruly girl. The others kept their impassive watch from a distance. The women working directly with us were much more involved. As I watched another girl slapped for the insolence of crying, I resolved not to underestimate these female captors' ability to cause harm.

My flesh was red and stinging from the forceful scrub as I was shuffled into a line leading into the next room. We were lined up like animals ready for the auction. Nearly all the women were trying to secure a sense of false modesty by covering themselves as best they could with their hands and arms.

A woman entered through the far door flanked by two assistants. She commanded the attention of the room immediately and was clearly used to being in charge. Her clothes were immaculate and she entered the room with an air of importance. Her face was smooth and angelic, but she walked with a slight limp. All eyes in the room went to her. She waited as the room quieted.

"My name is Mistress Janelle. You will comply with the rules or you will be disciplined. If you don't know what the rules are, you will learn them quickly." The two women at her side punctuated her point by fiddling not so subtly with their short leather riding crops. They clearly meant business with their discipline.

Mistress Janelle walked down the line of naked girls examining each one closely. The women flanking her were using their whips to slap away hands intent on modesty and to direct movement. Each girl was exposed to the Mistress' judgment without impunity. Like the animals sold at auction, each girl was examined for good health. Her assistants directed each girl to show her teeth, to turn and to walk in a line. Mistress Janelle ran a cold and critical eye over every inch of each girl in front of her. Within thirty seconds she decided their fate. With a flick of her hand or the nod of her head the girls were being sorted into two groups. As she worked her way down the line, she would occasionally question one of the girls in low tones I couldn't hear or motion for them to turn in a circle. All of her requests were enforced with a flick of the crop from an assistant if the girl didn't move fast enough.

She stopped for longer than normal in front of one girl. I had noticed this girl earlier as one of the few who remained standing straight and proud throughout this whole ordeal. She was probably my age, maybe a year or two younger. She did not try to hide her nakedness as the rest of us had. She had tanned skin over her entire body. Her hair was darker than mine, almost the color of ink. It was hard to tell the exact shade as it was currently twisted into long dreadlocks that ended half way down her back. From the length of them, they must have been growing her entire life. I had never seen anything so strange. But anyone could see she was proud and fierce.

The Mistress was close enough for me to overhear her speak. "What is your name?"

"Alice." Her voice held a slight accent that confirmed my suspicions that she was far from home. It shed some light on her odd appearance.

The woman considered her for a short moment and I was again reminded of the times I had seen men appraising a horse before deciding on a purchase. She whispered something to her assistant. Alice must have overheard because she immediately tried to break away. One of the guards from the room stepped up and held her while the assistant produced a large pair of scissors. I watched, horribly fascinated, as the girl continued to try to struggle free. Eventually, they subdued her through brute force and the assistant proceeded to cut off all of her hair. The locks of twisted hair fell to the ground with audible thuds. When the girl was released she stood defiantly glaring at the woman who had ordered her hair cut. She now had hair no longer than a boy's, but she looked more feminine than she had with her oddly twisted hairstyle. Each strand was just long enough to stick out in short spikes all over her head. I now noticed the delicacy of her features, and the fine structure of her face. She was absolutely lovely, but still just as fierce. And, I noticed for the first time, Alice was quite short.

Mistress Janelle appraised Alice's new appearance and seemed satisfied. "Better. You will be called Allison." She paused. "What is your name?"

"Alice." The girl repeated, her gaze defiant. She was rewarded with a snap of the crop across her bare rear. She flinched and bit back a cry. The Mistress repeated the question and received the same answer. Alice received another switch.

"Stubborn. We'll see if you're worth the trouble after all. Don't make me regret this." She nodded her head and Alice was directed into one of the groups of girls on the far side of the room.

Too soon, Mistress Janelle stood in front of me with her cold stare. Her face which I had initially assessed as angelic held no compassion whatsoever. She regarded me coolly, and I had to resist the urge to cover myself against her appraising stare. I knew it would only get me a switch from one of her assistants.

"What is your name?"

"Bella."

One of her assistants reached out and grasped my hips in a movement that was so quick I didn't see it coming. I automatically pulled away from her and earned a switch on my backside from the other assistant. I gasped in pain at the sharp sensation. Tears stung in my eyes that I tried to blink away. She directed me to turn around in a circle which I did, remembering the cost of disobedience.

"Have you been with a man before?" The Mistress asked me bluntly. My cheeks flamed red at the question. Her mouth twitched at one corner, which I took to be her version of a smile. It was a cruel look.

"I will take that as a no. You will be called Isabella. What is your name?"

"Isabella," I said meekly. I would answer to her name, because I understood that disobedience wouldn't help me. But I vowed then and there I would always be Bella. I would always be myself no matter how they tried to twist me into something else. I wouldn't become just a commodity for their use. She nodded her head and I was moved to the smaller group. I was in the same group with Alice who was touching her short spiky hair and scowling.

Soon all the women were sorted and I stood in the distinctly smaller group. The girls in the other group were escorted through another door while we stood waiting for our fate to reveal itself. Mistress Janelle remained in our room as we were handed simple cotton gowns that I gratefully pulled over my head. I instantly felt more human again at having such a simple luxury.

"You have been chosen for the honor of inclusion in the Queen's House. You have been purchased for a fair price from your families and given a new name. You do not belong to them any longer. And if you think you belong to yourself you are wrong. You will do as you are directed. Disobedience will not be tolerated and will be punished." She looked pointedly at Alice who was still glaring daggers at her. "Your obedience will ensure your every need will be seen to as you a groomed for your future matches. The men you will be awarded are Princes, Lords, Soldiers and men of influence. You will learn the skills necessary to serve and please them in every capacity. Succeed here and you and your families will be cared for all of your life. Fail me and you will find yourself in less fortunate circumstances."

She turned on her heal and left the room as we were marched to our new home.


	2. Chapter 2

The Heart Knows.

Chapter 2

Late into the night of my first day in the Queen's House, I lay in bed unable to sleep. I was a comfortable enough bed. In fact, it was softer than any I had slept on before, but I couldn't get over the fact that I was currently chained to it. The golden circlet they had placed around each of our necks would seem innocuous enough if you didn't know its purpose. It was a beautiful and probably expensive piece of jewelry. It was gold plated and looked intricately woven in a delicate pattern, but the metal underneath was not bendable in the least. I was confused and scared when it was literally welded around each of our necks, but its purpose became clear soon enough. Besides an obvious identifier that we were property of the Queen's House, it was currently attached to a thin but sturdy chain that was bolted to the bed post near my head. There was no way to remove the collar, and the chain made of sturdy metal. I turned on my side and the soft clank of the metal irked me for the hundredth time that night. I was surely a prisoner here, no matter how luxurious the surroundings.

After the 'initiation' as it was called, the day had been filled with orienting the new girls to the school. I learned that the new initiate class included the eight girls from our group earlier and four more self-initiates. I knew that most of the girls had been taken from their families as I was, but it was shocking to realize that there were girls out there who thought being chosen for this life was an honor. They came to the school to audition for acceptance. I noted with disdain that those four girls still wore the collar, but they weren't chained to their beds at night like dogs.

With nothing positive to think on in my current surroundings, my mind drifted into the past. I thought of my brother Seth. When I was a child, my mother passed away giving birth to my only sibling. I had raised him since he was a baby, taking care of the things my mother would have were she alive. I watched Seth, cooked, cleaned, mended the clothing as best I could and took care of the animals. I remembered the last time I had seen Seth and my father.

_I watched as Seth worked around the chicken coop, chasing the hens out of their nests so he could collect the eggs, while I brushed down our family horse from the days labor. Seth was only seven years old, but he was a rambunctious child all his life. I had to keep a close eye on him or who knew what trouble he would get into. Unexpectedly, Father came running towards us. I went out to meet him, already aware that something was wrong. _

_He had run in from the back field where he had been tending the crops and was out of breath. Worry was etched across his face._

"_The King's Soldiers are coming for his Tribute." I didn't understand his apprehension. The Tribute was expected this month from all the subjects of the King. Our village had been harvesting grains and selling a shared portion of our crops and livestock to pay for the King's tribute. We didn't know they would be coming today, but we had been expecting them and should be prepared to give it. I said as much. _

"_I just learned that along with the Tribute, the King has the called for initiates to the Queen's House. He hasn't made a call in many, many years. Usually they have so many additions from minor nobles and such looking to gain favor… it hasn't been done in a long time. All the unmarried women of age are to be brought to the town center for selection."_

"_What does that mean?" I feared the answer._

"_The young women who are selected are taken to the Queen's House to be used by the King. They are traded and awarded at the King's whim. They say it is an honor to be chosen. There are those who willingly sell their daughters into this slavery. It's sick." I'm sure a look of horror dawned across my face as I realized what he was saying. He held me by the arms and looked into my eyes sincerely._

"_Bella, I would never choose this for you. I'm so sorry, I don't know what to do. We don't have a choice – if we try to hide you and someone tells, or they find out some way… The penalty is death. For our whole family." He looked between me and Seth. I could tell he was still debating our chances if we ran and hid. I knew at that moment that it was up to me to protect my family. I would go willingly to protect them. I could only pray that they wouldn't choose me. After much convincing and sorrowful tears, my father agreed with my decision._

_Our little family rode into town in our horse-drawn buggy. We rode in silence, except for the innocent chatter of Seth. I watched in silence as we drove away from the only home I had ever known. The house became smaller and smaller until I could no longer see even the tops of the trees on our property line. I felt a twinge in my heart as I realized I might never see it again. _

_After the news of the soldier's arrival reached us, my father had helped me pick out my most plain dress and instructed me to remove the only piece of jewelry I owned and wore every day - my mother's necklace. I didn't bother to scrub my face clean as I would have normally and I left my hair down, un-brushed. My father looked me over again after helping me from the cart and told me again he was sorry. "You are so much like your mother, just so lovely. I do not see how they will miss your beauty despite our efforts to make you seem plain."_

_As the soldiers came into town, their Captain went to secure the tribute with his men and left three soldiers to oversee the small matter of my future. I stood in a line, along with five other girls of age, while the three soldiers looked us over. Several of the families seemed to have helped their daughters to dress their best for the occasion. The girls were arrayed in their finest clothing, and adorned with makeup and elaborate hairdos. The mothers touted their skill at music, dance, cooking and cleaning, and whatever they thought would be attractive. I guess not only nobles tried to curry favor this way. I couldn't understand their callousness. I wanted nothing more than to stay with my family in our quiet village. I had no desire to be owned and used by anyone, not even a king._

_The soldiers remained stoic as they looked over each of the girls. As they reached me, I kept my eyes cast down to the ground. I tried to hide behind my hair so they would pass by the plain girl in the plain dress that was too shy to meet their eyes. I had no such luck as a finger was placed under my chin and I was forced to lift my face to look into the eyes of a battle-hardened soldier. We locked eyes and I noticed that he had beautiful, blue eyes, like a clear lake on a hot summer day. That was the only beautiful thing about him. He was scarred and tanned like leather from too much time in the sun. His cruel features were adorned with a sneer as he looked me over. _

"_This one."_

"_What? No. I don't want to go. Take one of them!" I tried to pull away from his grip. This couldn't be happening. There were girls here who wanted to go. They wanted this supposed honor. I didn't want this. His grip tightened around my arm to painful proportions. _

_Another soldier called to him as he stroked the face of one of the gussied up girls. "Are you sure James? There are some really eager girls here…"_

_They were silenced with a wicked glare from James, whose painful grasp against my arm was making me lose sensation in my hand. The other two soldiers relinquished their earlier interests with a disappointed shrug and joined the efforts of loading the King's tribute into their wagons._

"_Come on, girl. You've been selected for entrance into the Queen's House. It is an honor." Again he sneered at me. James dragged me over to their wagon as I looked around frantically for my father. His path to me was being blocked by one of the other soldiers. He didn't dare step forward. They weren't even going to let me say good bye. James followed my gaze to my father, who was struggling to restrain an upset Seth who didn't understand what was happening. James deposited me into the back of a wagon filled with boxes and supplies. He pulled out a small length of rope from a bag there. He used it to bind my wrists and then pushed me down onto the bench. "I can tell you're going to be trouble." He leaned in close to whisper in my ear as I cringed away from him. "I like trouble." He laughed at me and then thankfully backed out of the wagon._

_I leaned out of the wagon to watch as James went back to my father and tossed him a small bag of coins. Payment for me, I realized. _

"_The King thanks you for your contribution and reminds you that you have been compensated fairly. She is no longer your concern."_

_He strode back toward the wagon and winked at me as passed. I felt a shiver run down my spine. As the wagons pulled away, I watched with bleary eyes until I could no longer see my father or my brother. I bid a teary farewell to the only home I'd ever known._

_After some time on the road, we stopped to water the horses. James appeared at the tail gate. He didn't offer to untie my hands, but instead lifted me down to the ground. His hands slid up my sides as he did this and I felt sick to my stomach. He led me over to a small stream where a few other girls of various ages were drawing water for themselves. I noticed none of them were bound as I was. I glared at the back of James' head as he walked quickly to the stream. He gave me a little tug and combined with an ill timed stumble I fell to my knees in front of the water. I bit my lip to keep from crying out as my knee hid hard on a rock. I wouldn't show him any weakness. I heard him chuckling cruelly behind me._

"_James." An unfamiliar voice called out and both James and I looked toward the source. The man I recognized as the captain stood a few feet away. James had somehow caught his attention. James back stiffened formally. "That's hardly necessary," the captain reprimanded._

"_Yes, sir." _

"_Tend to your other duties," the captain dismissed him. _

_  
James turned back to me and instructed me in a harsh whisper. "Drink. I'll be back for you in ten minutes." He turned and left, presumably to take care of his other responsibilities during the break. I let out a silent sigh of relief and drank greedily from the stream as best I could with my hands still tied. My throat was parched and dry from the dust of the road. The cool, crisp water was refreshing._

_After I drank enough water to feel sated, I sat back on my heels and closed my eyes, soaking in the familiar warmth of the noon day sun. A shadow fell across my vision and I opened my eyes to see the Captain staring down at me. I automatically flinched back from his stare. _

_He crouched down before me and without the sun blinding me, I could see his face clearly. He had a kind face. He had the same tanned skin and battle hardened features of a soldier as James, but his eyes were kind and almost soft. I immediately felt relaxed in his presence. I knew that looks could be deceiving though and reminded myself not to trust him. He smiled tentatively at me. _

"_I don't suppose these are necessary. You're not going to try and run, right?" I shook my head and he reached out to untie my wrists. I rubbed them against the prickling sensation of blood returning to the skin. _

"_Thank you." I felt I owed him some sort of thanks for the kindness, even if he was, ultimately, my captor._

"_You're welcome. I know you can be trusted. You know what would happen to your family if you ran." He didn't say it in a menacing way and in fact it was his compassionate tone that made me decide he was a sincerely kind man._

"_Bella, my name is Bella."His kindness threw me off balance and I surprised myself by offering my name and my hand before I thought it through. I was raised to be polite- it was in my nature. _

_He laughed in surprise and took my hand, kissing the back of it formally instead of shaking it as I had expected. "Captain Whitlock. First Battalion, Royal Guard. It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Bella." I could sense the humor behind actions. I was certainly no lady, but his kindness to me was still surprising. I wasn't sure what to say in response. I didn't have a chance to come up with a response before he rose to leave. _

"_You have a few more minutes to rest. I'll see that you are placed with the other women for the remainder of the journey." _

I dried the tears that had leaked from my eyes at remembering my last day with my family. I had made my choice to protect them and I would do my best to continue on that path. I resolved that night that I would not shed any more tears for the life I lost. I also vowed that no matter how luxurious these surroundings, like the golden necklace, they were here to keep me captive. I would adapt and play by their rules so that someday I would gain the freedom to be able to see my family again. I fell into the last fitful sleep I would have as the person I was. Tomorrow I would awaken into my new life.


	3. Chapter 3

The Heart Knows.

Chapter 3

My days over the next two years at the Queen's House were spent in utter idleness. I was not allowed to do any meaningful work whatsoever. The skills I had learned growing up on a farm; sewing, cooking, keeping house, all the things which were valued in my village, were no longer allowed. My time was filled with useless pursuits. That is not to say I was ever bored. Every moment of my life was taken with the useless learning of high society. I had lessons for musical instruments and singing, dancing and the proper way to serve teas. I had lessons in court behavior; elaborate curtsies and the proper way to extend my hand (with the pinky slight extended, the wrist limp). The elaborate formalities of court life were drilled into our heads. I had classes on almost everything you could think of that was absolutely useless. I was not allowed to sew or cook or even to do my own hair any longer. Our pursuits, down to the instruments we learned, were all carefully chosen to avoid calluses, overly straining muscles or browning our skin. Any trace of 'commonness' was stamped out with vigor.

Also carefully lacking from our 'education' was any mentally stimulating pursuit. My father had taught me to read and write as a child. He encouraged me with grown-up books and discussions of politics, farming, literature and religion. In my home, there were shelves and shelves of well read and loved books. I had read each one at least twice, usually more. I was encouraged to read histories and fiction, almanacs and religious dissertations, anything I could get my hands on. Whenever he could, my father would bring home a new book for me to devour. There were no books to be found in the Queen's House and no discussions of anything of importance. We lived in triviality and frivolity. Everything centered around making a good match for some man of their choosing. We were not being groomed for the strength of our minds.

Worst of all were the daily beauty treatments as I came to call them. During my first year, every day we were required to endure these treatments as we were all slowly molded into flawlessness. Each day, my skin was scrubbed with porous rock until it was red and raw. Then we were lathered with moisturizing creams, treated with oils and perfumes and wrapped with tea leaves and seaweed and all manner of crazy things. My hair was washed and combed with perfumed oils until it shone and my muscles massaged and worked into softness. These daily sessions included treatments designed to remove almost all my body hair from constant friction, waxing, threading and creams that ranged from tingly to burning on my skin. Eventually the hairs stopped growing back and I was so grateful to be done with those particular sessions. Over that first year, my skin became as soft as silk and smooth everywhere. My once rough hands and strong muscles, developed from hard work on our farm eventually became soft and creamy. My skin, browned from a life lived mostly out of doors, became pale and white. Every inch of my body was carefully looked after and treated on a daily basis.

Daily, we were painstakingly coiffed with the elaborate braids, curls and pinwheels of the latest hairstyles. Our clothes were of all styles as well. Some were soft and flowing, made of the finest cottons and softest silks. Others were stiff with beads and lace, corsets, crimpets and sashes. We learned the occasions and logistics of how to properly wear it all. Each was extravagant and elaborate. And all of them made me hate the excess of this place. The price of one of the gowns in my closet would have fed our family for a week.

Besides the excess and the idleness, I found some small rays of hope in my new life. That hope came in the form of kindred spirits. Sharing the same lessons with the twelve girls in our class I came to know all of them well. I got along the least with the four girls who came from minor noble families as self-initiates. Early on, I tried to make friends with them but they were extremely insular amongst themselves. They had no interest in making friends with those they deemed to be below their social status.

There was one girl in my class I did connect with. Seeing her defiant attitude and wild dreadlocked hair that first day would not have led me to believe it possible, but I formed an almost instant friendship with Alice. She was strong and determined, compassionate and funny. We became fast friends, watching out for each other as best we could.

Eventually, we learned to trust each other and I learned about Alice's past. When I first saw her, I suspected she was from far away because of her strange hairstyle, but neither of us could even begin to guess at how far her home was. She had been taken from her family and her village a long time ago. She barely had any memories of them before she was taken by a warring clan and then traded as a slave. Best as she could recall she had been sold or traded into different hands four times. She had traveled many, many miles with roaming caravans and had even sailed in a ship over large seas. Some places had been good to her, and some not so much. The last time she was traded had landed her in a village close to here. She worked in the house of the town's Prefect, cleaning, cooking and serving his family. When the town couldn't raise enough money for the King's tribute, they included her in the deal. One of the King's soldiers had recognized her innate beauty, despite the hair and filthy clothes, and figured he could gain favor if she was initiated here or at the least make a nice prophet selling her into a brothel. That was how I came to meet Alice, in all her crazy-haired glory and giant heart.

Alice and I formed a tentative friendship with some of the older girls who had been there longer. Like the girls in our class with any claim to nobility, the older girls looked down on us since we were brought in through the King's draft. Each of them came from families with some small claim to nobility. Their families had sent them to the Queen's House to seek favor. They ranged from simply indifferent to downright cruel to us as their 'inferiors'. The only exception was a girl named Rosalie.

She was about a year older than me and almost two more than Alice. She too was a part of the previous year's class, but she was not from a family with any claim to nobility. She had come to the Queen's House seeking admittance. I had never been brave enough to ask her why she wanted to come here, but it was easy to see why she was accepted despite her family's lack of title. She was easily the most beautiful girl currently in training. She was striking to look at with hair an unusual golden color and piercing blue eyes. The best word for her was statuesque. Her body was well proportioned, but taller than most women. Most of us were brown haired, brown eyed and a good six inches shorter than her. The other girls shunned her out of jealousy or a sense of entitlement, or both. She soon became friends with Alice and me.

We learned from Rosalie that Jane (a nickname we secretly gave her, because of her hatred of shortened names) had also auditioned for entrance into the Queen's House when she was a young girl. Without the backing of a family with any claim to royal blood, it was a big gamble on Jane's part to seek admission. She was granted the honor and excelled in her class. Soon, she was given to a Lord who had earned favor with the King. She went to him, but within the first month she was somehow injured. There were various rumors about what had happened. Some said it had been an accident; that she tripped and fell down a flight of stairs. More intriguingly, others whispered the story that she had displeased her new Lord in some way and he beat her harshly enough to cripple her. Whatever the cause, it had permanently disfigured her causing her to limp slightly. To her disgrace, the Lord rejected her from his house when she became disfigured. No longer a viable match to any other man of nobility and without any practical skills she was forced to return to the Queen's House. After the death of the old Mistress, she assumed the role with a bitterness and severity that manifested in her punishments of the current students. She felt cheated of her chance at success and did not tolerate anything less than perfection in any of the trainees. She had taken a particular dislike to Alice and me.

Mistress Janelle was a cruel woman. She lorded over our lessons, doling out punishments for whatever she deemed sub-par performance with her ever-present riding crop. The lashes stung and sometimes bruised, but never left a permanent mark. After many, many lashes for mistakes or clumsiness or generally upsetting her, I realized that she was always careful on where she placed her punishments. They stung, sometimes for days, but they never broke the skin- ever. She wouldn't dare risk permanently marring one of her valuable commodities. I never intentionally tried to anger her, I just seemed to be consistently on her bad side. She had taken to hitting me with the crop so often during my lessons, that I was afraid I would have permanent bruising despite her apparent careful application of our punishments. She knew that she couldn't physically hurt me any more severely, but she was determined to mold me to her specifications. Jane came to the same conclusion during my second year at the House and devised a particularly cruel and unusual form of punishment.

I struggled in music lessons the most. One day as I warbled through another poor performance of a forgettable ballad, Jane entered with a young boy in tow. I immediately noticed his similarity to my brother Seth. Although I had not seen him in almost two years, Seth would be about this boy's age and build. This boy was dressed in simple clothes. His skin was naturally olive and tanned darker from days spent outside. He had long, brown hair, just slightly darker than my own and big, innocent brown eyes.

Mistress Jane dragged the boy into the room behind her as she glared daggers at me. By this time our mutual dislike had grown to almost epic proportions. She placed the boy beside me without a word of explanation. The entire class watched this unusual exchange until Jane spoke.

"Please start again from the beginning." Always perfectly polite, it would be hard for someone less familiar with her to recognize the menace radiating from her. Her cruel little smile and the sparkle in her eyes told me that no good would come from this. The boy stood perfectly still between me and Jane as she circled around behind us. I began the song again. Part way through the first verse, I forgot the words. My fingers paused on the small harp I had been playing searching for the right lyrics. Suddenly, the boy next to me let out a sharp yelp of pain. Surprised, I turned to see what was going on. The excited look on Mistress Jane's face and her still raised crop clued me in. The boy turned to glare at Jane- a mistake I learned to avoid early on. He received another strike with her crop, this time on his face. He instinctively grabbed his face in his hands as he dropped to the floor.

I dropped to my knees in front of the boy covering his face and hands with my own. I couldn't see his face, but I could hear his whimpers. I looked up to see Jane staring down at me. Her eyes were alight with cruelty and triumph. The entire class was silent with stunned surprise.

My temper got the better of me before I could control it. "Why did you do that? He didn't do anything!" Mistress Jane's mouth twitched into a smirk. It only made me angrier as I tried to check my temper.

"Clearly, there's only so much punishment I can give you without hurting my own interests. I think this serves us quite well, don't you?" She motioned to the boy who was still on the floor. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, but he wiped them away with the back of his hand. He was trying to be brave, but the big red welt forming across his cheek must have been very painful. He looked from Jane to me with big brown eyes that reminded me so much of Seth. I felt sick to my stomach and tears formed in my own eyes. I allowed them to drip from my chin rather than giving her the satisfaction of seeing me wipe them away. "I have big plans for you, Isabella. So far, you have been a bit of a disappointment to me. It's time you learned your place. Do not disappoint me again or Jacob here will pay the price of your incompetence. His fate is your responsibility now. "

She dismissed the class and swept out of the room. The other girls eyed Jacob and me warily before slipping out of the room quietly. Alice came rushing into the classroom just minutes later, having apparently already heard the news from the other girls. She proved her friendship once again as she voiced our shared anger more creatively than I ever could have. She swore like a soldier, that Alice.

Together we took Jacob back to our dormitory. Now in our second year, we had been placed into more private rooms. Alice, me and two other girls shared a room the size of my father's cottage back home. A bed roll had been made up at the foot of my bed. Jane was apparently serious about Jacob being my responsibility. She had planned this thoroughly. I directed Jacob gently to sit on my bed and asked Alice to retrieve some medical supplies.

When we were alone, I didn't know what to say to him. I felt awful. He was here because of me. He had been punished because of me. I mulled this over while inspecting his wound. Luckily the skin had not broken. In a flash Alice returned with a salve and I applied it as gently as I could to his face. I felt his eyes on me as I worked, but I couldn't bring myself to meet them. There wasn't much else I could do for him so with a sigh I sat next to him on the bed.

"I'm Bella." I decided to start simply. "That's Alice." I jerked my thumb at Alice perched on the edge of her bed. She nodded her hello, but didn't say anything.

"Jacob," he replied softly.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. Mistress Janelle is a cruel woman. She doesn't like me very much. She wants to use you to get to me." He nodded, clearly that much was obvious already. I decided on another tactic. "Where are you from Jacob?"

He looked at me and then at Alice again with those big brown eyes and I could see tears beginning to gather around the edges again. "Oh! I'm so sorry. You don't have to talk about it if it's upsetting. I just wanted to get to know you a little bit." He looked away in embarrassment as he tried to wipe the tears away surreptitiously. Alice slipped out of the room quietly to give him some privacy for his breakdown. "I can tell you about me instead. Would that be okay?"

He nodded and I proceeded to tell him everything I could think of. Where I was from, how old I was, my favorite color, about my friends here- Alice and Rose. I told him about my family and eventually about my brother Seth. "I think you two are about the same age. How old are you?" I asked carefully. Hopefully he would feel comfortable enough to talk with me because I was running out of things to tell him about myself.

"Nine and a half."

"I thought so. Seth, my brother, is nine too. He has eyes just the same color as yours. You remind me a lot of him actually."

"Yeah?" A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he made eye contact with me again. I smiled wide in encouragement.

"Yeah. He's a great kid. I miss him a lot."

"I miss my family too," he admitted. I waited for him to share more. And he did. He told me how his parents had been killed in a raid. He was only eight years old when he lost his family and his freedom to a roaming band of robbers. They took him and forced him to work for them as they travelled and raided, destroying people's lives. He worked from sunup to sundown with little food or attention. When he did receive attention it was in the form of beatings for any mistakes he made or just for their amusement. After almost a year with them, he was rescued by the King's soldiers. His face brightened as he talked about the kind leader of the soldiers who had taken special care of him. One of the leaders in the King's soldiers, Jasper, had brought him here and found him a place to stay and work that he could do.

Jacob told me about his work in the Prince's stables and how he loved working with the horses. The people there were kind to him. He didn't say it, but I knew that Jane had ripped him away from his new home when she found him and arranged for him to be brought here. Everything that happened to him here would be a direct result of my actions. I felt a terrible responsibility settle on my shoulders.

While telling me his story, he cried again and I held him. Eventually, all his tears cried out, he fell asleep in my arms. I knew then that I would do anything to protect the brave and fragile boy in my arms. Eventually, I moved him to the mat near my bed for the night. "Good night, Jacob," I whispered and kissed his forehead. I only hoped my Seth was receiving a similar treatment right then.

**A/N: Is anybody out there reading this story? I hope so… I promise Edward comes in soon. Hang in there ******


	4. Chapter 4

The Heart Knows.

Chapter 4

After what seemed an entire lifetime, I reached the third year in the Queen's House. I was nearly counting down the days until our fourth and final year. Each year had brought the oldest class placement with their matches and us one year closer to the end of our time here. The daily softening sessions were reduced to once a week. Having sufficiently learned three different instruments, countless musical ballads and the art of pouring tea and serving, we were granted two major reprieves. The first was no longer being chained to our bedposts at night. The golden necklace remained around each of our necks, but it was no longer used to guarantee our whereabouts. I was pleased with that development. The second was opportunities for supervised trips outside of the House. This was a much anticipated freedom for all of us.

Until this year, I had only spent limited time outside. We were allowed three laps around the courtyard twice a week for 'fresh air' but not if it was overly sunny or raining. Even those outings were still worked into a lesson as we were instructed on the proper posture and pacing for a courtly stroll; neither too fast, nor too slow. Back straight and head held up. Our pace was measured to keep up with a man's, but careful not to overtake the lead. Everything was focused on our eventual matches. I chose instead to focus on the beautiful changing foliage of the different seasons.

Much to our mutual delight, our entire class of twelve girls was taken on our first outside trip together. Our first foray was into the landscaped courtyards surrounding the palace. The Courtyard as it was called, was a short distance from the Queen's House and apparently deemed an acceptable destination for ladies of class. Of course, nothing so 'low class' as the marketplace would have been allowed. Although I was dying to see other people, to smell the fruits and feel the wares of a marketplace, I was still extremely excited about the trip planned that day.

A lot of effort went into our appearances for a simple stroll through the garden. We were each dressed in fine gowns and carefully applied jewelry, makeup and hairdos. It took hours to prepare us all for our trip. We each had to meet the strict standards of Jane's appraising eye. I put up with it all with incredible patience as it would be my first trip outside the Queen's House since I had been brought there two years ago. I didn't want to mess up and be forced to stay home.

The Courtyard turned out to be much more of a social event than I had expected. I was surprised when Jane herself led us on our walk, but it all made sense when I saw what awaited us. It seemed many nobles turned out for their 'air' and to socialize at the Courtyard. We walked in our carefully instructed fashion and I noticed that we were being paid a lot of attention. The men strolling about, usually with a lady or two in escort on their arms, were quite open about their attention toward us. The ladies were more sly about their attentions, but certainly no less interested. I realized belatedly this was a walking advertisement of the King's latest acquisitions. Even without the golden collars and the fancy dresses, it was fairly obvious who we were with Jane leading us by the nose across the yard. It made me want to break out of line and scream, just to ruin the show. The thought of Jacob kept me in line as I tried to maintain my temper.

Throughout our walk, several of the gentlemen came to greet Jane with a kiss on her hand. She laughed coyly with them while they lauded her accomplishments all the while stealing glances at us.

Although our first trip was an exercise in anger control, we were given leave to go on supervised trips into the city proper. Alice, Rosalie and I took advantage of these trips as often as possible. We were given scrip and encouraged to shop within the city. Although the scrip was meant for us to buy accessories, clothes, perfumes and useless trinkets, I was able to sneak in a few books. In addition, we were given almost complete freedom to visit the grounds around the Queen's House including the Courtyard near the palace.

Alice often commented that shopping was the only upside about life at the Queen's House and Rosalie was just as game. I, on the other hand, was much more content with a book and a quiet place to read. I spent many wonderful afternoons pouring over a book while Alice and Rosalie continued their shopping trips. On one of my private excursions to the Courtyard, I found a grassy clearing that was far enough of the beaten path to afford me privacy. I spent quite a few summer afternoons there. Alice and Rosalie, bless their hearts, had even gone so far as to make purchases on my behalf so it wouldn't be suspected that I was spending my free time on the unacceptable pursuit of reading. They not-so-secretly enjoyed shopping for me anyway and then forcing their ridiculous purchases on me. It worked for each of us in our own ways.

One sunny afternoon with Rose and Alice away shopping in the city and Jacob off with a friend who worked in the stables, I was enjoying a new book I was hoping to finish.

I was startled from my reading when I big, furry animal tackled me flat on my back. I screamed in surprise and tried to push it off of me. It was no use. The beast was huge and enthusiastic. It proceeded to lick my face and drool all over me while I tried to squirm free and pushed against its oversized body.

I was rescued by a sharp whistle, which immediately captured its attention. It released me and loped off toward the noise. Assured that I was no longer in danger of attack, I took the opportunity to assess my physical state. The dress would need to be cleaned of drool and some grass stains, but hopefully I could sneak back and do that myself avoiding unnecessary questions. Everything else seemed to be in order. I looked around for my book which had gone flying out of my hands during the attack.

I found my lost book in the hands of a man now standing in front of me. He was a giant shadow, backlit by the sun glowing brightly behind him. The beastly dog sat at his feet, tail wagging happily and tongue lolling out of the side of its mouth. I gave it a glare for good measure. The man was currently inspecting my book. His complete lack of regard for my discomfort irked me immediately.

"Do you mind?" I raised my hand for the book. I felt no compunction to be civil to the beast's owner. I had just been attacked and he hadn't even bothered to apologize.

"_The Modern Prometheus_?" He looked at me and even though I couldn't see him clearly, I could just hear his mocking tone. I'm not sure what my face betrayed, but he lowered himself to one knee and without the sun directly behind him, I could now see his face. I knew he was mocking me, but I was too caught up in looking at him to respond immediately. He was an incredibly handsome man. He wore simple but well tailored clothing designed for outdoor activity. His clothes were nice, but the body underneath was perfection. His lean frame was tall but muscular. He seemed giant from my position on the ground, but I assumed, even were I standing he would still be quite a bit taller than me. His face was chiseled and perfectly proportioned, yet soft. Had I been forced to pick an emotion to describe his features, I would have said he had a kind face.

His hair was in complete disarray as if he had just ran his hands through it or rolled around in the grass with his dog. Perhaps he had been doing just that, but it still looked right on him. The mess of hair was a light brown color, reflecting golden red hues in the suns light. His eyes completed the whole package with a shocking intensity. They nearly glowed they were so bright and green. I had never seen anything so lovely.

His obvious beauty only irked me further. Just because he was beautiful didn't give him the right to be rude and then criticize my reading. I felt the need to say as much, keeping the commentary on his looks to myself of course.

"Your beast of dog attacked me, after which you offer no assistance, nor apology; you abscond with my property and have the gall to mock my choice in reading? I hardly think you justified to offer your opinion after such a display of uncivilized behavior, sir." I huffed as I rose to my feet. I again extended my hand for the book.

He was staring at me with shock written all over his face. His eyes scanned me quickly, probably assessing the now filthy dress. I thought I imagined his eyes lingering on the golden collar I wore around my neck, but I couldn't be certain. He stood gracefully as his face smoothed and his lips stretched into a crooked grin. As I suspected, he was quite a bit taller than me. As I had to look up into his face, I was annoyingly torn between anger and attraction. I either wanted to smack it right off his perfect face or maybe I wanted to kiss it off, I wasn't sure.

"My apologies. I have behaved most uncouthly, my lady." He handed the book back to me with that adorably smug, crooked smile beaming. I suspected he knew the effect it had on the opposite sex, and had to resist the urge to lose my anger. He was clearly mocking me and I was furious with myself for letting him get to me. I snatched the book back with a harrumph and turned to leave. "Wait! Where are you going?" He caught up with me in two quick strides, with his dog trailing behind us. I gave it a wary look while I continued to try and outpace him. It was no use trying to outpace him as he long strides matched my every step easily.

I turned to face him and the witty remark I wanted to make stuck in my throat. I opened my mouth, by no sound came out. He was just so darn pretty. The sun was shining through his hair, highlighting the coppery, red tones. His skin seemed to glow with a healthy tan, but not so much as to suggest a life spent in labor out of doors. His eyes were doing that hypnotizing thing again. Their color reminded me of luscious grass on a summer day. His eyes crinkled around the edges and although he wasn't laughing out loud, I knew he was laughing at me on the inside. I forced myself to look away from those captivating eyes and regain coherent thought.

"I'm going elsewhere as you seem intent on ruining my afternoon with your boorish behavior. I have limited time to myself and I mean to spend it alone." I told all this to his shoulder. His broad, strong shoulder.

"Am I bothering you?" He sounded amused.

I shifted my focus to his forehead. I didn't want him to think I was afraid of looking at him. I just had to avoid those stupid, beautiful green eyes. His forehead would do. "I would never be so uncouth as to imply such a thing." There, let's see if he got that insult. Part of me hoped he was a stupid as he was beautiful so I could write him off and be done with it. My eyes drifted from his forehead to his tousled, bronzed hair. I had the sudden urge to run my fingers through it. Damn, not a safe place to look. I needed another spot. Before I could pick one, he spoke again and my eyes drifted to his.

"I'm afraid Leo and I seem to have given you the wrong impression. I assure you we're not so bad. Right Boy?" he reached down to pat the dog's head affectionately.

So that was The Beast's name. I snorted, which in hindsight was not very lady-like. "Lion. How appropriate." I gave the beast another stink-eye.

He looked at me in surprise. Obviously he didn't expect me to know that. I raised my eyebrows, daring him to say it out loud. He had assumed my ignorance and if he knew what was good for him he wouldn't admit to it aloud.

Instead, he continued to scratch Leo behind the ears causing his tail to go into double time. It was actually kind of cute, if you could get past the slobbering. The man certainly seemed fond of the beastly dog. I could feel myself being drawn into wanting to know more about him, but I knew that would be unwise. I couldn't afford to have any personal interests that could be used against me. I shook my head to clear it of thoughts of a life where I could make my own choices. That life was not for me anymore. Not after how they were already using Jacob.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. If you will excuse me." I turned and left as quickly as I could, hopefully to never see Leo's master again.

**AN: This is my introduction of you know who -Review, review. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Bonus chapter! Sorry I'm behind a bit. Let me know if you're liking the story and I'll keep them coming faster. It's all done, just waiting to be posted.**

The Heart Knows.  
Chapter 5

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to return to the house unnoticed. When the condition of my dress was discovered, I was banned from outside excursions for two weeks. And, as per usual Jane took it out on Jacob as I was forced to watch.

Jacob had hit an amazing growth spurt and at eleven years old was as tall as Jane though not quite as tall as me. He had matured so much in the past year, physically and mentally. Although he claimed her beatings weren't so bad anymore, it still hurt to watch. He no longer cried, but I did every time.

After the two weeks of house arrest were over, I refused to return to the courtyards to read, but Jacob insisted. He knew how much my rare moments of solitude meant to me. With his urging, I promised myself to be extra careful with my clothes and decided to venture out again. When the next free day came, I took my book and a blanket and headed for my favorite reading tree. I would be lying if I said I had not thought of the mysterious man from last time. I tried hard not to think about him or his annoyingly perfect, crooked grin. I tried to focus on how infuriated he made me, how much trouble he had caused me and more importantly the trouble it caused Jacob, and how he clearly thought himself superior. I told myself that my thoughts of him were because of my anger. I knew as soon as I saw him lounging against my tree that I had been lying to myself.

His eyes were closed as he relaxed against the trunk of my tree and I took a moment to really look at him. Surely the pounding in my heart and the loss of breath was due to some imaginary perfection I had inflated in my head. I was sure I had built him up in my mind over the past weeks. Of course he had flaws. I just had to find them. He was chewing lazily on a long piece of grass hanging out of the corner of his mouth. I hadn't noticed his lips last time. They were soft and pink and just thin enough to be masculine but plump enough to look entirely kissable. Why was I thinking about kissing again? He was lounging with his back against the trunk, his feet extended along the grass and crossed loosely at the ankles.

Again, his clothes were casual but obviously very good quality. He was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt, open at the collar to reveal a nearly hairless chest that looked strong and tanned. His shirt was tucked into buckskin pants which fitted nicely along muscular thighs. He looked completely at ease with his boots removed and set to the side. Even his feet were pretty. I sighed in frustration. I couldn't find a single physical flaw. Was too much perfection a flaw? I could certainly hold that against him.

His eyes flew open at my unintentional sigh and a smile instantly broke across his face. He jumped to his feet and I instinctively clutched my book and blanket to my chest. Last time we met, my book had suffered the consequences. Thinking about that, I looked around for The Beast. Thankfully, he was nowhere to be seen.

"I've been waiting for you." He was now standing in front of me. I didn't detect any of his earlier mocking. Yet.

"Really? I don't usually forget about commitments I make." The combination of excitement and trepidation at seeing him again were making me a bit snarky.

He either missed my attitude or chose to ignore it. "I've been coming here every afternoon for a fortnight. I was beginning to think you were a phantom." His face was earnest and open. I decided that perhaps I had been too harsh. I could give him a chance to show that he was a decent person, clearly he felt bad about our first encounter. I didn't need to hold a grudge. He would apologize and we could both move on.

"Of the good variety, I hope. I would hate to think I made that bad of an impression."

"I wasn't sure yet, but I had a few theories on either side…" he smiled at my participation in this little verbal sparring.

"Pray tell." I moved around him to carefully lay out the blanket. I was going to avoid staining my dress again. He stood in front of me, seeming pleased that I intended to stay. I gathered my skirts carefully and he offered his hand when he realized my intentions to sit.

When our hands touched, I felt a spark of energy pass through his hand to mine. I couldn't be sure he felt it too, but our eyes connected in surprise. I lowered myself as gracefully as I could. Neither of us said anything about it.

"I'd rather hear where you've been the past two weeks."

"That's a bit presumptuous, don't you think? I don't even know your name."

"Nor I, yours," he countered.

"Hmm, this is a quandary. It wouldn't be proper to give my name without knowing yours and you can't give yours without knowing what type of demon I am. Does that about sum it up?"

He smiled and I couldn't help but return it. "It does," he agreed.

"What do you propose then?"

"Oh, I wouldn't dare to propose to a lady of your obvious intellect and beauty without first being assured of her mutual interest." He smiled, thinking he had stuck me in the verbal corner. He was clever, I could admit that. Wait, did he just say _mutual_ interest?

"And a lady would never develop interests in a gentleman she had not even met formally."

"Hmmm, then we seem to be at an impasse." He scrunched up his face in mock consternation. It was pretty adorable. But, then again, he probably knew that.

"I get the feeling that happens with you a lot." If I was a tad sour, it was his fault. No one should be that good at scattering logical thought. And he still hadn't technically apologized for his dog attacking me, I reminded myself.

"Hardly. Usually, I just get my way." He seemed surprised to have admitted that, and smiled in a self-deprecating way to soften the impact. But I could tell he was being honest.

"I can imagine," I mused. Between his good looks and whatever family status he was mostly likely born into, he probably did get his way a lot. I realized I could be playing with fire here. He was clearly out of my league. Well, technically I couldn't have a league. I didn't get to make any choices for myself. I knew that I should cut off any further association with him. I knew it, but it was just that I never had conversation with anyone besides Alice and Rose that I would call remotely stimulating. Here was a man, a handsome one at that, who was not only willing to engage with me, he was darn good at it. I suddenly realized that despite how irritating he could be, I was enjoying talking with him. I smiled at the revelation.

He tactfully changed the subject. "Are you going to invite me to sit with you or are you planning on disappearing again?"

"I wouldn't want to encourage your phantom theories further. Sit."

"By your leave." That amused smirk crossed his face again. He was being overly formal, but I didn't get what was so funny about his statement. Was he implying I was bossing him around? I didn't get the chance to ask. He sat, more gracefully than I had probably managed, and crossed his legs facing toward me. He indicated my book with a nod of his head. "You like to read." I looked carefully for any sense that he was mocking me. I didn't see any.

"Unfortunately, I don't get the opportunity very often. Alone time is rare for me." I hedged around the truth that I wasn't even allowed to be reading. At this moment, I was supposed to be out shopping with the other girls.

"Are your books always so…?" he trailed off looking for the right word.

"Boring?" I offered, assuming his interests lay in lighter reading.

He laughed. "I was going to say intense. I don't think this book is boring."

"You've read it?" I didn't hide my astonishment very well. It wasn't something most people would read for pleasure and probably not a part of traditional schooling either.

He chose to ignore my insulting astonishment. "I like to read as well."

He proceeded to ask me question after question about my reading habits. Favorite book? Favorite genre? Have I read this or that book? He never ran out of questions to ask me. Eventually our conversation led to my father and his encouragement of reading. He didn't ask and I didn't volunteer any other information about my family. I think he could sense it was a big concession on my part to talk about my family at all. I hadn't even been willing to talk about them with Alice and Rose. It was too painful. Talking with him about my father and our shared love of books was surprisingly un-painful. It was actually a relief. I felt like I could trust him with that small part of me.

Too soon it grew dusky and I knew I needed to return to the house. He tried to get me to agree to an escort home considering the late hour. I knew I couldn't have him walk me back to the Queen's House. Besides not being able to stand him thinking of me as one of 'those girls', I reasoned that I couldn't just waltz back there with a man in tow. After some serious debate and some not wholly-feigned annoyance, he agreed to allow me to walk back alone. In turn, I had to agree to meet him here again the next week. I left with excitement spinning around in my stomach at seeing him again. And I still didn't even know his name.


	6. Chapter 6

The Heart Knows

Chapter 6

"That's it. What's going on?" Alice hissed in my ear, annoyed. I was supposed to be focusing on the finer intricacies of game-play. Today was backgammon – highlighting the lady-like ways to roll dice and move pieces, not anything about strategy of course. Alice and I usually managed to sneak in an actual competitive game among the frivolous teaching, but I had been lost in my own thoughts allowing her an easy victory. They kept returning to the mysterious man from the courtyard.

"What?" I whispered back.

"You're going to tell me. It's just a matter of time, so you might as well give it up now." She threatened me too loudly. We were shushed by the teacher- a fourth year initiate. The assistant mistress presiding over the class looked at us threateningly but didn't make any other move. Alice was forced to return her attentions to the class, but she threw me a look that promised further interrogation.

I took the temporary reprieve as an opportunity to try and figure it out myself. How did she know anything was going on? Was it that obvious that my thoughts were obsessed with him? And most importantly, what on earth could I tell her? It made absolutely no sense for me to develop interest in any man. It would only bring me heartache. And I didn't even know his name. I was such an idiot. What was I doing even thinking about him? I should be focused on not getting into more trouble with Jane. I definitely should not be thinking about cavorting with a mysteriously handsome, infuriatingly self-assured stranger.

I hadn't come to any conclusions about how to avoid the inquisition by the time the class ended and Alice was dragging me by the arm back to our room.

"What makes you think anything is going on?" I asked in an obvious attempt at stalling.

She just raised an eyebrow at me. It was an effective look, I felt guilty right away. "Are you kidding me? Your head's been stuck in the clouds for days. You're smiling to yourself at random times. Clearly, something is going on." I sighed in defeat, and her entire face lit up with her easy victory.

"Fine. I'll tell you, but you can't buy me anything for a month." Her face fell.

"One week," she countered.

"Three."

"Two."

"Fine, two weeks. No more perfumes, trinkets, stockings, earrings -and definitely no more dresses. Nothing. Got it?" It was best to take what I could get. She would no doubt get the information from me either way. I had to be very specific with Alice. She was sneaky, that one.

"Deal. Now spill."

"I don't know." I sighed, exasperated.

"Bell-luh. You just promised!" She pulled out the puppy dog eyes. She must really want to know.

"No, I mean …I don't know. I don't even know his name." I hid my face in my hands. There was no way she was going to miss that. Her gasp confirmed my fears.

Alice was unnaturally quiet. I peeked through my fingers to see her face. She was absolutely speechless staring at me with wide eyes. We were suddenly both very serious.

"Tell me everything," she breathed.

So I told her everything. From our first encounter, his beastly dog and the way his hair glinted bronze in the sun to every detail I could recall of our verbal banter. I told her about his crooked smile and the way my stomach felt when he made me promise to meet him again. I told her about my uncertainty, but how it physically hurt to think about not seeing him again. I was surprised to realize that I had only seen him twice. There seemed to be so much that had already happened.

Alice listened without interrupting. It might have been the first time that had ever happened. Her face didn't give away anything she was thinking. It was deadly serious and carefully blank. I finally ran out of words and waited for her response.

"Is that everything?" she finally asked.

"I think so." I bit my lip.

"Okay." She got up and started walking for the door.

"What? Where are you going? What do you mean, 'okay'?"

"I mean okay. I'm okay with this." I stared at her in astonishment. She was supposed to tell me what a bad idea this was, how I was being stupid. She should tell me never to see him again. I told her as much.

She let out a longsuffering sigh. "Look. Obviously this was meant to be. I know it." And then she smiled. I stared at her in shock, completely speechless. "Just. Be careful, okay? I know this will work out, but it's risky."

In a rare display from Emotional Bella, I grabbed her up into a hug. "Thank you, Alice."

"I want a name next week. 'Beautiful, Bronze Haired God' doesn't really give me much to go by." The humor was back again. We shared a mischievous smile.

"I know, I know. I'm such an idiot."

"You really are," she agreed with a laugh. I felt a huge weight lift of my shoulders. I knew it was silly, Alice couldn't guarantee the future, but it all felt right with her blessing.

We headed off together to a special class that had been added just that morning. We were carefree and giddy. I walked happily into the classroom. No one in our year knew what the special class was about. It was all very secretive and naturally made for a lot of speculation among the girls.

We entered into the class room to see Mistress Janelle preparing for the lesson. Seeing that she was teaching, I knew then that we were probably not going to enjoy whatever was in store. Nothing involving Jane was ever pain free. Especially for me. She always seemed to want to make an example of me.

She gave an introduction talking about the duties of our station and our obligation to please our future matches. I didn't understand what she was leading into until she brought in the object lesson. A man entered wearing only a dressing robe. He didn't seem to be embarrassed at all. If anything, he seemed pleased to have the surprised and undivided attention of our entire class. To our shock, Jane asked him to disrobe which he did readily.

I had not seen a naked, adult man before and I was very surprised at this turn of events. Jane proceeded to detail the man's body, giving the names of different body parts. Thankfully, the descriptions were all technical, scientific. I was staring at a naked, fully excited man and I was getting used to it. It was shocking, but perhaps her desensitization method was not too bad.

Then she brought in the other half of her object lesson. A woman approximately our age was brought in also wearing only a robe. Jane instructed as the woman demonstrate the various ways to please a man. Our class sat in shocked and uncomfortable silence. The reality of our time here came clearly into focus as we were forced to watch the perverse actions in front of us. I learned more than I ever wanted to know. Mine was not the only pale face in the room. After several different demonstrations of an extremely intimate nature, Jane instructed the woman to disrobe. We watched, most of us in a shocked silence, as they had sex in front of us. The woman mostly ignored her audience, but the man was all leering smiles during the process. I felt sick to my stomach. Jane closed with some words about the reputation of the House and our duties. I'm sure most of us were too numb to even hear her speaking.

Finally we were released from the class, silent and overwhelmed. By some unspoken mutual agreement, neither Alice nor I spoke of it afterward. It was a life altering experience that we would forever share.

Authors Note: Okay, so it's been a while. I got a bit discouraged when no one commented on the previous chapters, but I still want to continue. Hopefully at some point other people will start to like this story too. I'm posting three chapters tonight to make up for my absence…


	7. Chapter 7

The Heart Knows

Chapter 7

As promised, I returned to the courtyard the following week. Alice's words had given me hope that somehow continuing this friendship or non-relationship or whatever it was, would work out okay. This time I made sure to arrive before he did. I spread out my blanket, still nervous about staining my dress and then I waited impatiently. I didn't have to wait long until I saw two figures approaching from a distance. Curious, I rose to my feet.

One of the two men was my mysterious man and the other was someone I was sure to have remembered if I had met him before. He was enormous. I had never seen someone so big and overly-muscled. I was immediately intimidated by the sheer size of him. After a few seconds of gaping, I was able to tear my eyes away from his frame and look at his face. What I saw was such a contrast to his massive bulk. He had a wide, goofy smile dominating his face. He had curly, light brown hair and a brown eyes that seemed to light up. He walked toward me with a bounce in his step. His expression and demeanor was in stark contrast to my friend who was currently stalking along side him with a deep scowl on his face. The difference was almost comical.

Before I could say anything, the newcomer planted himself in front of me and extended a giant hand. "Hi. I'm Emmett." I took his hand which he shook vigorously. Thankfully he didn't squeeze it right off.

"Pleased to meet you, Emmett. I'm Bella." I heard a disgruntled noise coming from behind Emmett. Emmett's smile got even wider.

"That's one night out on the town you owe me, Eddie," he threw over his shoulder. Over Emmett's head, I saw a pair of hands thrown up in the air in the unmistakable sign of exasperation.

"Eddie?" I questioned.

"Ya, that's my nickname for His-Royal-Pain-in-the-Ass, Eddie Prince of –"

"Emmett!" the Pain in question interrupted. "Enough. You're in the presence of a lady." He pinched the bridge of his noise and drew in a deep breath. "You came, you saw, you won. Now leave." He gave Emmett a shove which moved him about an inch. When Emmett didn't leave, he simply ignored him.

I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Ed is fine," he told me. Emmett's face flashed to astonishment before he quickly controlled it. He must have caught something in my expression because he turned and gave Emmett a long look. Emmett raised a surprised eyebrow, but didn't say anything. I couldn't figure out what this silent exchange was about, but there was something going on there.

"Emmett is my cousin. You'll have to excuse his rude behavior. He insisted on coming." The frown was back on his otherwise perfect face.

"Well I just had to meet the enchanting woman that wouldn't even give you her name." Emmett countered.

"Ugg. You'd think he was raised in a barn," he said seriously, but his voice contained fondness. I smiled at the two. They were clearly very close.

"Right, well I'll just leave you and _Ed_ alone. If he gives you any trouble, Lady Bella, just let me know." He smiled his signature grin complete with dimples and left the way he came.

"I really am sorry about that," he offered apologetically. "He really couldn't be dissuaded." If anything, the frown only deepened.

"So you made a bet about me?" I decided to change the subject and hopefully lighten his mood a little.

"Umm." He ran his hand through his hair self consciously. So that's why it was always so disheveled. "I guess that depends on if you'll be upset if I say yes?" I could see the family resemblance between him and his cousin when he pulled out his own innocent-boy grin. I just rolled my eyes.

"I suppose I could find it in my heart to forgive you." I deadpanned. I headed toward the blanket to sit. He again offered me his hand as I sat and then lowered himself across from me.

"You are truly magnanimous, my Lady."

"Thank you, Ed." I tried out his name for the first time. It seemed a little casual for someone so … intense. He tried to hide it, but I was sure he cringed a little when I said it. "Is that short for something?" I guessed.

"Yes. I don't usually go by Ed, but it beats 'Eddie' hands-down." He looked thoughtful for a second. "From you though, I think I could get used to it."

I couldn't wipe the ridiculous grin off my face and our eyes locked for a long moment. I think green had just become my new favorite color. His particular shade of green was so beautiful- especially when they shone with his happiness.

"So Ed it is."

"Is Bella short for something?"

"No." I realized I might have been a little forceful with my response as his eyebrows rose questioningly. "No. It's just – my friends call me Bella." There that would do. I didn't want to get into the whole situation with Jane and her new names. That would lead to questions I couldn't answer.

"I like it. It's fitting for such a beautiful woman." I blushed and suddenly my hands needed my undivided attention as they twisted in my skirt. "Oh. I almost forgot. I brought something for you." He mercifully changed the subject and pulled out a leather bound book. It looked old.

"_The Anatomy of Wit_?" I read the title aloud. I had never heard of it before.

"It's one of my favorites. I thought you might like it too." I opened the cover, and as I suspected it was a first edition printing. I gaped at him.

"I, I can't accept this!" It was an immediate and visceral reaction. I didn't stop to think about his feelings.

"Do you not like it?" His tone was surprised and if I was reading him correctly, a little insulted. How was I going to put this tactfully?

"No, I do. It's very thoughtful of you…"

"Then why can't you accept it?"

"It's a very nice book, very _old_…" The look on his face made it clear he still didn't understand where I was headed. "I'm sure it was very expensive. A first edition book this old is practically priceless. I just can't accept something like this."

He looked relieved. "It's of no consequence. Besides, I've read it a dozen times." I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. "I insist. It's the least I can do to make up for my "boorish behavior" when we first met." I smiled at the reference to my words.

If it was one of his favorites, I really would like to read it, but I knew there was no way I could accept something this valuable from him. I had to think of a way not to hurt his feelings while declining his gift. Luckily, I had learned a thing or two from Alice. She was the world's best negotiator. "I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?" He looked wary but amused.

"A compromise of sorts. I will promise to read it. But when I'm done, I'm giving it back to you." I tried to sound determined.

He looked thoughtful. "Well I suppose that does guarantee another visit with you. You can't just disappear if you owe me my book back." He paused as if gathering his words. "If I agree to this, you have to make a compromise in return." I'm not sure what my face looked like, but this couldn't be good.

"Nothing terrible, I promise." He laughed and reached out a finger to smooth over the bridge of my nose, alerting me that I had crinkled it with my suspicion. My whole body tingled at the slight touch. "Would you mind terribly, if I accompany you while you read it?" He smiled that crooked, lopsided smile that I had secretly deemed my favorite. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach just thinking about spending more time with him.

"I would like that very much." I had to remind myself that he was just a friend. Friends read books together- right? This was not a big deal.

"Then we have a deal." His tone was light, but intensity in his eyes made the butterflies multiply in my stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

The Heart Knows

Chapter 8

Ed and I arranged to meet every other day in the courtyard under the tree. After our surprise sex class, we had been given a lot more free time from our other classes which worked out well with my new interests. On our next visit, Ed brought a picnic lunch that contained some of the best food I'd ever had. It was simple, but very sweet. All of the afternoons we spent together were perfect and always too short. We would chat and laugh and twice more he touched my face or my hair. Always he had an excuse- a stray lock of hair or a blush that he found fascinating. I kept telling myself that we were friends, that I could stop meeting him at any time, and most importantly that it wouldn't break my heart.

I was pondering these very things when Rose burst into my room. She was clearly on a war path.

"What were you thinking?!" She hissed in anger. Rosalie was probably the only person on Earth who was even more beautiful when she was furious. Her golden hair- still such a stunning and rare sight although I had known her for years- seemed to radiate with her furious energy.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rose."

"Like hell you don't!" she countered. Rose had picked up some bad habits from Alice. I frowned. "Save the lecture. I have something to show you."

She literally grabbed me by the arm and dragged me from the room. After I regained my own feet, I tried to get more information out of her. She wouldn't budge as she led me out of the house and quickly across the city center. I had never been to this side of the city and was unfamiliar with my surroundings. It was starting to get late and I was getting nervous when she finally came to a stop.

"Do you know where we are?" She seemed to be a little calmer, but you could never tell with Rose. Her attention was focused on a medium sized building across the street. The windows were shuttered up, but the loud noises of drinking and laughter could be heard clearly from where we stood. I watched as a few men were escorted inside by a woman in an unusually gaudy dress. A few others hung around outside, smoking. They looked like a rough bunch.

"No." I whispered.

"This is what happens to girls who are kicked out of the House." She gestured to the building, but I still didn't understand. "This is where they sent the girls who weren't chosen during the sorting." I had always wondered about them. I hadn't seen them again or heard what had happened to them. I had no idea they were still in the city.

Aware that I wasn't getting her point, Rose decided to be blunt. "It's a whore house, Bella." My eyes widened in surprise. I suddenly recognized it for what it was. The shuttered up bedrooms on the second floor, the men outside smoking, the laughter and drinking. As I watched, more men, soldiers on leave from the looks of them, stumbled down the street and into the house.

"Oh my god." I whispered in shock. I really had no idea. I had thought that fate had played me a cruel hand when I had been taken to the Queen's House. I suddenly realized how much worse it could have been. What if I hadn't been chosen? What if I had been sent here and forced to…

"Do you understand now, Bella? There are fates worse than ours. You have a good life. Your family will be supported when you're placed. You can't risk it all for some man that you can't even be with in the end."

I couldn't process all of this information. I just nodded numbly. Eventually an odd thought came to me. "Why didn't they tell us?" They could have used this as leverage against us all this time. Jane would have loved to threaten us with this.

"They used to. Tell the new initiates, threaten them to keep them from running, keep them obedient. Their plan backfired though. Apparently they made the girls so afraid of being sent here for minor mistakes that there were more runaways than ever. That's why there hasn't been a draft for initiates until your year. The rumors got out and the families rebelled. They didn't want their daughters taken for whore houses- Princes, Lords and rich soldiers they could deal with, but not this." I thought about that for a long time. Eventually, a thought occurred to me and I wondered about Rose's past for the hundredth time. I hadn't been brave enough to ever ask.

"Rose, why did you volunteer for this?" The question was surely insensitive, but I had been dying to know. She sighed but was in a reflective mood and decided to answer my question.

"My family has no claim to nobility. We live in certain circles, but we can't afford it, not for much longer. As the only daughter, I was raised with certain responsibilities. It's expected that I marry well to help the family. A good match will create a connection to a greater house and the financial support that comes along with that. I had to become an initiate, there was no other choice."

"But what if they rejected you? What if they had sent you here?" I could see she was debating not telling me, but for some reason she continued her open honesty.

"I never gave them a reason to." She said softly. I thought about Rose and all that had happened in her life to bring her to the House. Her sense of responsibility and family honor was truly overwhelming.

"What about love?" I asked quietly. As the silence stretched on, I wasn't sure she heard me.

"Love is a luxury we can't afford." She whispered quietly.

"But what about _your_ dreams, _your_ future – you'd give that all up? What else is there without love?" I was really asking for myself. I had been trying to deny it, but what if I did love Ed? What if he was really and truly my future? Could I still give that up to protect my family? Could I even do it to save myself from this cruel and base fate? Seeing this side of Rose made me realize she was braver and tougher than I had ever thought.

"Regardless. This is reality for us. I didn't want you to have to know this. It's a terrible thing to lose your innocence. But I fear it is the only way to get through to you. Please understand the risks you're taking. Is this infatuation worth it?" Her anger was back, but I knew it came from her love for me. She was a fierce and loyal friend. Rose had certainly given me a lot to think about. I couldn't deny that not only was I risking breaking my own heart, with an infatuation I didn't have the freedom to pursue, but I was also walking on the edge of a much worse fate if I were caught.

By now, the streets were very dark. It was late and we had a ways to travel back. As we were walking away from the house, a group of three men were headed up the street in our direction. From their appearance, I guessed they were also soldiers. They were loud and had clearly been drinking. We moved to the side of the road, giving them plenty of room to pass. Like the other men in these parts, they looked like rough sorts. I avoided eye contact as we tried to slip past quietly. I thought we had made it past without incident when a slurred voice called out.

"Hey- I know you!" My eyes lifted involuntarily and I immediately recognized the man stopped in front of me. He was the soldier who had chosen me and taken me from my home. James. I hadn't seen him again since the Captain of his regiment had told him off by that river. I did, however, remember the way he made my stomach sick just from his proximity. Fear immediately settled into the pit of my stomach.

"Do you know him?" Rosalie whispered. I shook my head not wanting to take the time to explain and pulled her arm, urging her to keep moving. We needed to get out of there, fast.

"Sure she knows me! Don't you sugar? I always knew you were trouble!" I tried to keep walking, but a rough hand closed around my arm and spun me around. "How much they charging for whores these days?" His foul breath blew into my face and I stifled the urge to gag. His two friends had circled around with him and were appraising Rose and myself with hungry eyes.

I was frozen with fear, but Rose wasn't as easily intimidated. "Unhand her immediately!" James looked over at her and very deliberately ran his eyes up and down her body. Rose maintained her ground and didn't even flinch. I held my breath as James looked back at me. His eyes settled on the golden necklace I'd worn for the past three years. They held recognition and he froze for just a moment. I thought fleetingly that maybe he would let me go.

"So you're a high-class whore then?" He laughed cruelly. His buddies took that as some sort of signal and began closing in on Rose. She backed up until she was against the wall, and I saw true fear on her face for the first time.

James' body blocked my view of what was happening to Rose, but I had plenty to worry about right in front of me. "I'm so glad we got to meet up again. I've considered you the one that got away." His hands shifted from my arms to pull me against his chest. I struggled against his hold, but it was no use. He was too strong. His hands groped around my body holding me against him. He kissed my lips roughly, trying to force his tongue into my mouth. I twisted my head away. He laughed and attacked my neck instead, biting and kissing me roughly. I finally regained enough sense to scream. I pulled in as much air as I could and let out a loud, shrill scream. With his rough attention still on my neck, the scream went right into his ear. He recoiled from the volume and covered his ears. He released me but the distraction didn't last long enough for me to make a break for it.

"You bitch!" His right hand flashed out and slapped me hard across the face. I crumpled to the ground from the force of it, automatically clutching my stinging cheek. Tears stung my eyes and I knew that I was not going to make it out of this unharmed. I cowered on the ground, waiting for the next blow. He crouched over me menacingly. One hand fisted into my hair, wrenching my head back as his other grasped my skirts and began pulling them up. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes and look into those leering eyes. I tried to push him away, but it was like pushing against a wall.

Through the ringing in my ears, and James' pawing, I heard shouting. Suddenly, James' wait was gone and although my instinct was to keep my eyes closed until it was over, I remembered Rose and wrenched open my eyes. It took me a long second to process what was happening.

James was being pinned to the ground by another soldier. After a few blurry-eyed seconds, I recognized him as the Captain who had saved me from James the first time, three years ago. My mind was too muddled to remember his name at the moment.

The other two soldiers who had gone after Rose were in bad shape. One seemed to be unconscious, slumped on the ground. The other was being forced to his knees. He had a bloody nose and red scratches on his face. I watched as Emmett, the hulking man from the courtyard, tied the man's hands behind his back. I had no idea what he was doing here, but I couldn't have been more grateful for their presence. I searched for Rose and finally saw her lying on the ground. I scrambled over to her in sheer terror.

She lay on the ground, unmoving. Her dress seemed intact except for her skirt which was pushed up exposing her thighs. I quickly pulled it back down her legs while I scanned her for injuries. I moved the hair out of her face and gasped when I saw her. Her lip was bleeding and she seemed to have a rapidly forming black eye. I shook her gently and her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you okay?" she croaked.

"Better than you." I laughed in relief which quickly turned into tears.

"Ugg. I hope I took out at least one of them." That was Rose, tenacious to the end. Reminded of the reason for our current situation, I looked back to see the three soldiers who attacked us, including James, being handled by a few more soldiers who had shown up. Their hands were all tied behind their backs. We watched as the new soldiers led them away. I hoped they actually received some kind of punishment. Especially James.

The captain approached us cautiously. It seemed tonight was a night of old acquaintances. Now that I could see him, his name returned to me. Captain Whitlock had saved me again.

He took in Rose's condition and frowned slightly. She looked pretty roughed up.

His voice was kind, the same one I remembered from all those years ago. "I hope I won't sound insensitive if I say that I'm glad they got as good as they gave. You're quite the fighter, miss." Rose nodded weakly. I suspected she was probably too tired to talk or she would have had some choice words about our attackers.

The Captain then looked at me and he seemed to be trying to place me. He didn't immediately recognize me as I had him. Emmett toowalked up at that moment

"Man, that girl can throw a punch- that was amazing, that's my kind of - Lady Bella?" He sounded really surprised.

"I told you, it's just Bella." I responded weakly.

"I'd say it's good to see you again, but considering the circumstances, I don't think that's appropriate." I would have laughed at his half joke if I had the energy. Instead I just nodded.

The Captain's eyes lit with recognition. "I am pleased to see you again, Lady Bella." He took my hand and kissed it. "As you know, those idiots are under my command. It seems James remembered you as well. I'm afraid an apology doesn't quite cover what happened here tonight. Please rest assured they will be punished for their behavior."

"Thank you, Captain Whitlock."

"Please, call me Jasper. Considering the strange ways fate keeps throwing us together, it seems appropriate." His name seemed so familiar although I was sure he hadn't told me it the first time we met. I was too tired to think about it. All I wanted was to get out of here.

"Can I assist you in getting home?"

"Oh Shit!" Emmett interjected suddenly. I looked at him in numb shock as Jasper hit him in the shoulder for his language. "Edward's gonna be livid!" The captain seemed to take in some meaning about this and looked at me with surprise. "Man, I am not going to be the one to –"

"Emmett!" Jasper interrupted, "We'll figure that out later, right now we need to get these ladies home and perhaps some medical attention as well."

"Yes, that might be necessary." I looked at Rose who still looked quite pale. The blood had dried on her lip and her eye looked like it was getting puffier by the second.

Emmett leaned down and scooped Rose right off the ground. He made it look like she weighed nothing at all. She started to protest, but I shushed her. She was too weak to put much effort into her protests and gave in quickly.

"Can you walk?" Jasper asked me eyeing my face. I wondered if James slap had left a bruise yet.

"I think so. Do you know where you're going?"

"Yes." He gave me a look that I couldn't quite figure out. I realized that of course he would know where we lived, he was part of the group that brought me there in the first place. I followed him and Emmett, but soon realized we were heading the wrong direction.

"Where are you going? We need to get back right away." My brain kicked into overdrive when I realized that we were going to be in a lot of trouble with Mistress Janelle. I paused, trying to figure out a way to avoid punishment for this.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

I didn't have the energy to edit my thoughts. "We're going to be in a lot of trouble for this."

"What? Why? You were attacked," Emmett reminded me.

"It doesn't matter." Even to my own ears I sounded defeated. I didn't want to explain our situation to Emmett. The last thing I wanted was for him and by extension, his cousin Ed, to figure out that I was an initiate at the Queen's House. I didn't want to lose their friendship yet. There was a slim chance I could keep that truth from him.

"I could speak to the House Mistress, explain what happened." Jasper offered. I looked quickly at Emmett but I couldn't tell if he had figured anything out yet. I just shook my head. It really didn't matter.

"Won't help."

Jasper seemed thoughtful. "She needs medical attention." He nodded at Rose who was slumped in Emmett's arms, unconscious. "Does the House have a doctor on call?"

"I don't know." I admitted. Perhaps I knew, but I couldn't remember at that moment. My brain had turned to slush.

"Alright. You're coming with us. There's no sense sending you somewhere where she won't get medical attention and you'll be punished." Jasper used his commanding voice as if no further discussion was needed. Emmett started moving away from where we needed to go.

I rushed to catch up to him. "Wait. No, no, we'll just be in more trouble. We can't just _not_ come back. She'll take it out on Jacob, I can't let her keep hurting him. Even Rose won't be able to get out of punishment for something like that." I wasn't making a lot of sense, but he seemed to pick up on my fear. He paused, unsure how to reason with me.

Jasper presented the logic instead. "Your friend needs medical attention. If you go home, she may not receive it – correct?"

"I, I don't know. I can't think straight- it depends on how angry Jane is with us." It was a really big sign of how tired I was that I slipped and used her nickname in front of someone else. He didn't seem to notice though. Or maybe he didn't care. I didn't even dare to look at Emmett to see if he had figured out there was something odd with our living situation. I couldn't handle any more stress right now.

"Okay. I can get the both of you the care you need and I can have someone deliver a message from the Royal Guard explaining your absence. Does that sound fair?"

I knew I wasn't thinking clearly, but it seemed to make sense. Rose needed attention. I agreed to his plan reluctantly. Rose needed help and maybe I could figure out a way to divert Jane's wrath away from Jacob. Jacob. Oh no, this was not going to work.

"Can you do one more thing for me?" I explained as best I could about Jacob. Jasper and Emmett both seemed furious at what I was telling them and promised to have someone take Jacob out of harm's way. I felt the shame all over again of having caused so much pain to everyone I loved. Jacob's situation was all my fault.

On the way back, Jasper kept up a steady stream of conversation as he led me through the streets. I was dead on my feet and I'm pretty sure he was trying to keep me engaged so I wouldn't slip into unconsciousness. He led us down what seemed at the time to be random streets and over a long distance. I realized eventually that we were actually quite close to the palace.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Royal quarters. They have a doctor in-house there."

When we arrived, people came to help us almost immediately. Emmett carried Rose off for medical attention. I tried to follow, but I was stopped by Jasper's assurance that she would be better without my interference. Two more people came to assist me and the Captain. A look from Emmett encouraged me that she was in good hands. I was directed to a room for the night with the promise that Jasper would deliver a message to the House and find Jacob that night. I was too exhausted to wash up or change out of my now filthy clothes. As soon as my head hit the pillow I passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

The Heart Knows

Chapter 9

I woke the next morning to a sound of soft humming and a gentle hand stroking my hair. I opened my eyes to see a lovely woman smiling down on me. Her hair was a soft, reddish brown that flowed around her shoulders. The sun shone behind her, casting her in a golden halo. She looked like an angel from heaven. For a confused moment, I wondered if the angel was my mother come back to earth.

"Good morning, Bella." I tried to sit up and found that I hurt in too many places. My head was pounding and I definitely had some sore spots that were going to be bruised. I groaned and dropped head back into the pillow. "You need to rest. You've had a hard night." I nodded and felt myself being pulled back into unconsciousness. Not even the mysterious woman or my odd surroundings was enough to keep me awake. Until suddenly I remembered Rose.

"Where's Rosalie? Is she alright?" This time I did manage to sit up in a panic. The last time I had seen her she was in bad shape. I knew if I felt this bad, she would be worse.

"Rosalie will be fine. She looks a little worse than you, but the doctor says it will heal perfectly. She put up quite a fight."

Jasper's blonde head poked in the room cautiously. He grimaced when he got a look at my face, but quickly recovered with a polite smile. "Good to see you awake, Lady Bella."

"Please, call me Bella. Just Bella. All my friends do." I gave him a smile that hurt all the way to my eyeballs. I grimaced at the pain. The woman patted my shoulder in silent support. I suddenly remembered to introduce my guests. "Jasper this is – um. Actually, I don't even know your name."

The woman laughed. "Elizabeth. And I would hope that I already know the name of my nephew." Oh. My brain was moving much too slowly. She smiled fondly at him.

"Is Rosalie going to be okay?" I asked Jasper. He surprised me with a short laugh.

"She's had constant attention throughout the night. Emmett refuses to leave her side, he seems quite invested in her recovery." He smirked, but continued more seriously. "The doctors agree she will be fine in about a week.'

"Did they - was she?" I couldn't even put it into words- it was too horrible to even think about the possibilities. I looked to Elizabeth with worry. How was I supposed to ask if one of my closest friends had been raped? The woman seemed to understand my anxiety.

"No. My nephews arrived before any permanent damage could be done." I nodded, relieved. She turned to Jasper with a deadly seriousness. "Have the men who did this been taken care of?" He face was steal and I knew that she was a woman who could be formidable. I would hate to cross her path the wrong way.

"Yes ma'am. I'm seeing to it personally. They won't hurt anyone again." He too was deadly serious.

"Good, I want them to have an appropriate punishment. This is unacceptable." I looked between the two of them and felt a sudden burst of gratitude. These people didn't even know us. They didn't have any reason to look out for me or Rose. This was the second time Jasper had saved me.

"Thank you. Both of you. I know you've gone out of your way to help us, and I'm extremely sorry for all the trouble." I pushed myself up to a sitting position as gingerly as I could. Besides the aches and the splitting headache, I seemed to be in working order.

"Nonsense, It's never trouble to do the right thing." Jasper nodded in agreement and I felt my emotions welling up.

Trying to distract myself from further embarrassment by crying in front of my saviors, I looked over my dress- which was covered in street grime and had a tear in the skirt. I remembered what had happened last time I came home with a dirty dress- this one was in much worse condition. I had probably just created the biggest beating yet for Jacob. My heart wrenched painfully in my chest and I gasped. Tears began to leak from my eyes at the thought of causing more pain to those I loved.

Elizabeth misunderstood the source of my pain. "It's just a dress dear, we'll find you another one to wear." She reached to the side of the bed and pulled on a thick cord. Within seconds a slight woman entered through a side door I hadn't seen earlier and curtsied. Elizabeth gave instructions to bring me a new gown and a pitcher of fresh water for washing. I stifled my natural urge to protest yet another kindness from her when I thought of Jacob. If the dress could be salvaged, perhaps his pain would be lessened. Instead, I thanked her profusely. Perhaps Jane wouldn't know what happened to my dress and Jacob would be spared another beating. I would swallow my pride for that chance.

"Jasper, did you go to my, the uh, my…" I hated admitting that I was part of the Queen's House. I didn't want this kind woman to think I was a high-class whore as James had said. I looked from Jasper to Elizabeth trying to think of a way to get around that detail. Obviously, Jasper knew what I was, but for some reason I just couldn't bear the thought of Elizabeth thinking less of me. Luckily Jasper saved me the embarrassment.

"I sent word last night to your home." Elizabeth looked between us, clearly aware that something was not being said, but thankfully she didn't question it.

"Thank you."

"Actually, I was curious about Jacob, so I went myself," he suddenly looked angry.

"Is he okay?" I asked urgently. Hopefully, Jane hadn't taken things out on him already. I hadn't had a chance to figure out a long term solution yet. My only hope was that she was waiting to punish him in front of me. Hopefully he would be safe for a few more hours until I could return. "She didn't -?"

"No. He is fine." He was angry. It was like a palpable tension in the room that I could feel radiating onto my skin. "He'll be returning to the palace again soon. I won't allow him out of my sight if I have to."

"Really? Oh Jasper! That is wonderful news. Thank you!" Jasper's face softened from his anger with a regretful half-smile.

"I am partially to blame, I've been away too long. I want the full story from both of you." He sounded like he meant business. I could see him being a very intimidating foe. I frowned, wondering why he was so personally invested. I knew he was a caring person, but this seemed more personal. Suddenly my slow brain caught up and I realized what had been nagging at me all along.

"Oh! Oh – _you're_ Jasper!" He looked at me like I might be out of my wits as I finally made the connection. That's why his name sounded so familiar last night. He was the man that had taken Jacob in and cared for him before Jacob was brought to the Queen's House to serve as my punishment. It was a testament to my distracted state that it took so long for me to realize the connection. Jacob spoke of him often and fondly.

"Yes. I am. You seemed to remember me last night. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. No. I mean – yes I'm fine. I remembered you last night, but I just realized who you are. Jacob speaks so highly of you!" He smiled, but it was obvious from his expression that he had lots of questions about how this all happened. "I'm so sorry for what happened. I've tried to take care of him since she took him but it's… it's all my fault." I felt the tears start to well again.

Jasper apparently decided this line of conversation was too upsetting and changed the subject. "A friend of yours insisted on seeing you when she received the news." Oh no, I had forgotten about Alice! She must be so worried. Jasper frowned. "She followed me here. Let's just say she was quite insistent to see you. She's been up all night with your friend Rosalie. You're lucky to have such loyal friends."

As if she had been summoned, Alice chose that moment to burst through the door. She didn't even stop to look at anyone else in the room as she rushed to my side. Alice was her usual energetic self, bouncing from anger to worry with every sentence.

"Bella! You're awake. I'm so relieved. How could you just take off like that and not tell me where you're going? I was so worried. You have no idea. And then you get attacked and I didn't find out until that handsome soldier came to the house and took Jacob. Jane was so furious! No one would tell me anything, but I managed to slip out and follow him here and-" I cut her off with a laugh.

"Alice. Slow down! I'm okay. I'm sorry you didn't know anything." I looked around the room to see Elizabeth and Jasper on the other side of the room watching us. Well more correctly, Elizabeth was watching Jasper and Jasper was watching Alice. His eyes were glued to her and he had a big grin plastered to his face. Elizabeth looked surprised as she watched him.

"Um, Alice. We have guests." I nodded toward the pair on the other side of the room. Alice's eyes grew wide with the realization of what they had overheard. Instead of reacting how I would have expected – with embarrassment - she stalked over to Jasper and poked a finger into his chest. His eyes went wide with surprise.

"And you! How dare you just march in and tell me my two best friends were attacked. No explanation, no idea if they're going to be okay. I could have ripped your head off . Then you force me to skulk through the night like some criminal just to see them." It was almost comical to see the considerably smaller Alice telling off the much larger and battled-hardened Jasper. Despite her size, Alice could be intimidating. I waited for his anger at her audacity. He knew who she was – just an initiate at the Queen's House and he was the Captain of the King's Guard.

"I'm sorry my Lady." He was the picture of contrition with his head bowed. Wow, I hadn't expected that. Alice softened considerably at his immediate and sincere apology.

"Well, I supposed I owe you thanks as well." His head came back up and a small grin crept on his face. "Thank you for saving my friends from their attackers." The two of them were staring at each other with matching grins. It was like there was no one else in the room.

"Can we see Rose now?" I hated to interrupt, but I was anxious to see her.


	10. Chapter 10

The Heart Knows

Chapter 10

A day later and two more visits from the doctor, I was pronounced well enough to go home. I left with a new dress courtesy of Elizabeth who had deemed the old one beyond repair. This dress was considerably nicer than mine had been. Rose had to stay another week under the doctor's care. Amazingly, I wasn't punished at all. I didn't even see Jane that week. I almost got the feeling she was avoiding me, but I wasn't about to look that gift horse in the mouth.

Jacob had been officially re-assigned to another duty. After checking in with Jasper, we got the full story. Apparently Jane didn't go through the proper channels when she brought Jake to the Queen's House. She had bribed one of the men who oversaw the stables so no one would ask questions. But when Jasper came around asking questions and furious, the truth came out. Jacob was returned to Jaspers care in the palace grounds and out of Jane's grasp forever. Jane received Jasper's ire and a warning to stay away from him.

Alice and I visited Rose every day. We saw a lot of Jasper that week and of course Emmett. We found out that Emmett hadn't left Rose's side until she finally awoke. The doctor eventually kicked him out of her room on the grounds that it wasn't proper for him to be there so often. He was back again the next day.

Rose seemed to be enjoying his company as well. They played games and read books together and talked. I was happy she had his company, especially when we couldn't be there. Jasper seemed to be around a lot as well. Actually, between Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett, I felt a bit like a fifth wheel. They were all so engrossed in each other. I missed Ed but didn't have a way, or a legitimate reason, to contact him. I felt guilty for even thinking about my own desires while Rosalie was recovering and needing my undivided support.

Four days into her stay at the Royal Quarters, we were able to take Rosalie out for a short walk to take in some air. She was mostly better and the doctor felt she could go home in another day or so. The only physical reminder of the ordeal was her now yellow-purple eye. With Alice's expertise in makeup application, they bruising was barely visible. My own bruised cheek had healed almost completely as well.

The five of us, of course including our two newest friends Jasper and Emmett, set out for a short stroll through the adjacent palace courtyards. We had barely begun our walk when I received an unexpected shock. My heart jumped into my throat when I saw Leo, the giant beast of a dog, run out into the open courtyard. I automatically scanned the area for his owner. I hadn't seen Ed in what felt like a very long time. I had been so occupied with our ordeal and Rose's recovery that I hadn't seen him in over a week.

I finally saw him stroll into view, with a throwing stick in his hand. He looked beautiful in the afternoon sun, even better than I remembered. He didn't notice us at first as he called to Leo. The dog ran back to him, tail wagging and jumping for the stick he held over his head. He laughed and threw the stick in the other direction. Leo tore off after it. I stared at him, mesmerized. He was absolutely striking no matter what he was doing. My staring didn't go unnoticed by Alice.

"Is _that_ him?" she asked in a not so quiet whisper. She sounded slightly awed as well. Our staring and whispering drew attention from Jasper and Emmett.

"Edward!" Jasper called out. I twitched in surprise at hearing his full name as Edward's head turned toward us. I didn't realize that Jasper knew Ed. I guess if Jasper and Emmett were friends, it would make sense. I felt extremely slow as I put together Elizabeth's comments about her nephew and other tidbits to complete the connection of their relationship. I felt like an idiot for not realizing earlier. Of course they knew each other, they were all cousins.

I rolled his full name around in my head silently as he walked toward us. Edward, Ed. The formality of it seemed to fit him a little better, but I still liked that Ed was a name only I used for him. His gaze held me for a long second, but he his previously unforced smile was stiff around the edges. He looked confused. He walked over to join us with a that forced, polite smile firmly in place. I hoped I would get a chance to explain about standing him up this week.

"Jasper." His smiled looked more genuine as he clasped hands with Jasper. He nodded to Emmett. "Emmett." He clasped hands with him as well and then looked to me. "Lady Bella," he greeted me stiffly with a nod of his head. He didn't make eye contact and his usual smile for me didn't appear. His obvious distance made my heart clench uncomfortably. He was definitely upset.

"Ed." I greeted in return. I wanted so badly to talk with him, to explain myself and to see him return to his normal self, but it wasn't the time in front of everyone.

"Ed? Since when have you let _anyone_ call you Ed?" Jasper accused. Edward finally looked at me. It felt like he was trying to lift answers straight out of my head to figure out what was going on. It was an intense look and I felt glued to the ground. When Edward didn't answer, Emmett jumped in.

"Oh ever since he didn't want Bella here to know –"

"It's still Edward." He cut Emmett off with a look as he answered Jasper's question, but I felt a little sting. Was he trying to tell me that we were no longer friends?

Jasper introduced Alice who seemed to be nearly vibrating with excitement at meeting my mysterious friend. Emmett in turn introduced Rose. Edward did a pretty good job at hiding his surprise at her appearance, but I was watching him carefully. His narrowed eyes and clenched fists were a dead give away to me. Emmett explained what had happened last week to Rose and me. This time I was the one avoiding his gaze, but I could feel his eyes burning into me. I refused to meet them as I stared at my feet. After a long moment, he spoke to me.

"My lady, could I please speak with you in private?" He was still addressing me formally. He held out his arm, inviting me to walk with him. I was actually scared to reach out and take his arm. This was my opportunity to explain everything, but I could tell he was already angry. I tried to think of a way I could avoid talking with him, but nothing came to me. Alice jabbed me painfully with her elbow and I knew I had to face up to this conversation. I took his arm and he led me away from the group to the clearing where we first met.

When we arrived he stopped and turned to face me. He didn't say anything and I still couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes. Finally, he spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?" I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I told my feet, "I didn't mean to not show up without any explanation. I was just so busy taking care of Rose and dealing with everything that happened." He didn't speak, so I continued. "I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore." I waited for his rejection, my shoe digging nervously into the grass.

Instead after an agonizingly long pause, while I continued to refuse to meet his eyes, his finger lifted my chin until I was forced to meet his gaze. I expected to see anger there, but his expression was soft and filled with something I couldn't name. Whatever it was made my heart beat faster.

"I always want to be your friend," he said softly, searching my face. I couldn't help but smile at his words. His fingers moved from under my chin to stroke softly along my jaw. My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest. I wouldn't have been surprised if he could hear it. "I was really worried about you. I thought I had lost you for good."

I nodded, unable to say anything. The distraction of his intense eyes and his proximity was becoming disorienting. I had to remind myself to breathe. His fingers travelled up my jaw again and continued until his hand curved softly around the back of my neck. I felt my eyes close partially from the sheer pleasure of his gentle touch. He leaned in so close to me that I could taste his breath. I inhaled in the delicious scent of him. He smelled like a fresh summer's day – clean and sweet.

He closed the distance between us slowly with a lingering kiss on my lips. His lips were soft and warm and gentle as the moved slowly against mine. My frantically beating heart actually stopped as time stood still. He pulled back to look into my eyes for a long moment and then bent his head to kiss me on the forehead.

The tips of his fingers glided ever so softly over my bruised cheek and I watched as his brow furrowed slightly. Apparently, the bruise there was still visible despite time and Alice's careful makeup. I colored slightly at the realization. His expression changed from anger at my mis-treatment to delight as my cheeks flamed further. He kissed each of my cheeks in what would normally have been a fairly normal form of greeting, but made my heart beat faster as his lips lingered a fraction longer than customary. He released his hand from around my neck and took a step back from me, breaking contact. I almost whimpered at the loss.

He ran his hand unconsciously through his own hair waiting for a reaction from me. I reached up and smoothed down a messy bronze lock of his hair. It was as soft and silky as I had imagined. He gave me my crooked smile and I knew at that moment, that I was absolutely and irrevocably in love with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: I am so ridiculously sorry for the delay on this story. I've had so much going on in my life- including have my first baby! But my thoughts keep coming back to this story and to finishing it for all of you. It is all written. I am just not super happy with the ending. I want there to be so much more. But being realistic, I won't be able to spend the time to make it perfect. So I've decided to put it out there as it is. Maybe someday I'll make it everything I want it to be, but you guys deserve an ending to this story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11

The Heart Knows

I laid in my bed remembering the blissful first kiss with Ed. It was like a lovely dream that I couldn't quite figure out how it became a reality. Just remembering that moment sent a thrill down my spine. I needed to get out of bed, there was so much to do. And no doubt someone would come looking for me if I delayed any longer. With a sigh, I shelved my new favorite memory and placed my toes on the cold stone floor. Time to be responsible Bella once again.

That week came the most anticipated event of the year, the Prince's Birthday Ball. Each year a ball was held in honor of the Prince's birthday at the palace. As had happened every year around this time, the entire house was in an uproar over the big event. This was the night when most of the matches of the fourth year class would take place. Nobles, Lords and Ladies, Military officers and men of favor were all invited to the ball as was the graduating class of the Queen's House.

As part of the graduating class, Rose had been looking forward to the ball all year. She would finally be free of The House and Mistress Jane. She would be able to live some semblance of her life. Now Alice and I commiserated with her over its approach. Each of us had our hearts set on our own interests and they definitely lay outside the scope of what was attainable. This year, Rosalie would be matched to someone from a noble house, no matter what her heart wanted. It was a price she had been willing to pay before she knew the cost of giving her heart to someone. She had debated endlessly how to talk with Emmett about this night and who she really was, but had not ever found a way to bring it up. None of us had.

I was simply relieved I didn't have to go. Despite my early intentions to remain just acquaintances with Edward, I had unintentionally fallen in love with him. He had my heart as surely as I had one beating in my chest.

I had no interest in the gossiping and speculating and primping taking place for the ball, which is why it was such a horrific surprise when Alice and I were ordered to attend the ball.

The order came in the form of Mistress Jane storming into our room one evening. She looked like she would rather be beating us with her riding crop than inviting us to the ball. Both Alice and I protested, but it was to no avail. Of course Alice was only interested in Jasper as I was in Edward. We argued that we weren't of age, that we hadn't been prepared for such an elegant event, that it wasn't fair to the other girls- all with no reprieve. Jane told us that we had been specifically invited to the ball and we were going, end of story. She'd be glad to get rid of us anyway, she said. Alice and I couldn't figure out what she was up to, but we had no choice but to attend.

The day of the ball was a flurry of activity at the House. New dresses arrived for each of the girls attending. The younger initiates were recruited as ladies maids, helping with the undergarments, lotions and perfumes, the corsets, dresses, slippers and jewelry. And of course the hair. That was a whole ridiculous process on a regular day. This event was going to be miserable.

Despite my absolute lack of desire to attend, even I had to admit that my gown was quite lovely. It was an amasing sapphire blue with cream lace accents. It rested just off my shoulders and gathered into the waist with a fitted bodice. The elegant floor length skirt gathered into a bustle and flowed down into a small train. To complete the outfit I was given a pair of full length cream gloves which went well above my elbows and sapphire blue slippers. Although the ensemble was heavy, it was certainly beautiful. It was the finest dress I had ever worn and I immediately felt entirely over-dressed. Rose and Alice had similar outfits bestowed on them. Rose's was appropriately a lovely rosy red color and Alice's a deep emerald green in similarly elegant styles.

You'd think a full day of primping, lotioning, pulling and twisting, braiding, breath holding, corset tightening, and general discomfort would take away any enjoyment of the event. But I still felt a small thrill when I walked into the ballroom with Alice and Rose at my side.

The room itself was spectacular. It was enormous with a ceiling that was higher than any building I had ever even been in. The room was lined with columns spaced ten or so feet apart. In the middle of the floor hung a giant, glowing chandelier. It was lit with dozens of brightly glowing candles countering the nighttime dark.. Everything was ornate and carved with intricate detail. Even the servants scurrying around with serving platters and goblets were ornate.

The guests in the room were even more beautiful and colorful. There were Lords and Ladies, Nobles and Captains. Each person's dress was more lovely and splendid than the last. I had felt overdressed at the house, but I was glad for it now. Anything less would have stuck out in this group.

The room was designed to draw attention to the three thrones on a raised platform at the end of the hall. They were each beautifully ornate and gilded. The cushions were over-stuffed and crimson colored as was the carpet that led to the platform. The one in the middle was the tallest, probably the King's. The ones on either side were smaller, but no less ornate. They were currently empty, but that was to be expected. The Royal Family didn't arrive until after everyone else.

We had been instructed that the guests would all arrive, then the King and Queen would make their entrance. When they entered the entire audience would curtsey or bow until they were seated. We would all rise and then the Crowned Prince would be introduced as the guest of honor for the ball. The prince would enter, take his seat and give his leave for the ball to begin. After that, the more important nobles would take the dance floor.

While the others danced, the Prince would visit among the potential suitors, dancing with different ladies of his choosing. At the end of the night, it was the hope that he would choose his bride-to-be. Of course the addition of the Prince choosing his bride was a major announcement. It had been rumored for some time that his parents wished him to be married, but no official liaisons had been made and rumor had it his parents were finally forcing him to choose a bride. A distant part of me felt a sort of empathy for him being forced to marry. Like myself, perhaps he felt trapped into choices beyond his control. But that was where my empathy waned. At least he could choose who it was. I was going to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. Every girl at the ball wanted to be chosen as the prince's bride. Every girl except me.

Alice, Rose and I, of course, had no such desires. Together, we determined our best course of action was to steer clear of anyone's attention tonight. If no one took notice of us that evening, it would be easier to continue with our own interests. Alice and I could still have another year at the Queen's House if we weren't matched tonight and we were confident we could figure out a solution in that time. We were all worried about Rosalie, who would forced into a match this year. We had discussed the risks associated with being forced into a less desirable match or no match at all, but she had her heart set on seeing things work out with Emmett.

The biggest problem for her tonight would be Jane's interference. She had high expectations for Rose and would probably try to make sure she was seen by, and danced with, as many potential suitors as possible. We just had to make it through tonight.

All too soon, the arrival of the King and Queen was announced. "All Hail His Majesty, King Edward and Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth." A small shock ran through me at HIS name. It seemed like everything in my world was reminding me of my Ed lately. I curtsied along with the rest of the crowd as they passed. I rose with the crowd in time to watch their backs as they ascended to their thrones hand in hand. They turned to face the crowd and sat down in unison. I stared in open-mouthed shock at the Queen. It was Elizabeth. The kind woman who had helped Rose and I after the attack. I couldn't believe it. She looked very royal in her ball gown, not to mention the giant crown perched on her head. I was having an incredibly hard time reconciling the picture of the casual and kind woman who had comforted me the night of the attack and this woman in front of me. The Queen.

I barely registered the announcement of the Prince's arrival. "His Royal Highness, Prince Edward the third." There was that name again. I nearly rolled my eyes at my own infatuation. I just couldn't get away from it no matter where I was. All the eligible ladies pushed to the front, blocking my view of his entrance. They all whispered and swooned as he walked by them. I mentally rolled my eyes. All of this ridiculousness would be over in a few short hours I reminded myself. I again caught a glimpse of his back as he approached the throne. He wore a coordinating cape to his father's, crimson and velvet and of course a matching crown. My heart sped up a notch when I noticed his hair- a beautiful reddish-brown, just like Elizabeth's. He finally reached the stand and turned to face the crowd. My hand flew to my mouth stifling my otherwise very audible gasp. It was Edward. My Ed. I scrunched my eyes closed and opened them again, fully expecting that I had been hallucinating. I wasn't. I stared at him in open astonishment. If I thought seeing Elizabeth had been a shock, this was like a lightning bolt to my heart.

He certainly looked the part of a prince. I drank in every detail of him in with my eyes. He wore a formal jacket, crimson with gold accents and long tails over tailored white pants. Over that he wore a ceremonial blue sash, almost the color of my dress. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach when I saw his perpetually messy hair. It really was him. The only thing marring his otherwise perfect appearance was the scowl on his face. He did not look happy to be here. He quickly signaled for the dance to begin and stalked to his seat. In a move worthy of a petulant child, he plopped into the throne and pinched the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb. His eyes were scrunched closed. It was an entirely unhappy expression that I had never seen on his face before.

Since his face was now hidden from my view, I tore my eyes away for a glimpse of his father, the King. The family resemblance was striking. Edward had his mother's hair and kind eyes, but everything else was from his father's side. The strong jaw and physical build were nearly identical. He even had the same striking, emerald green eyes. Edward was a perfect combination of the best features of his parents. I was absolutely numb with shock.

In my confused state, I allowed myself to be herded with the other girls off to the side of the dance floor. Music began and somewhere in my mind it registered that dancing had begun. I just couldn't think straight right now, I had received too much of a shock. What did this mean? What had he been playing at, not revealing who he was? Was this all a game to him? I didn't know what was going on. My heart wrenched painfully in my chest.

I looked around for Alice and Rose, but couldn't see them. They were likely staying out of the spotlight as I was supposed to be doing right now. Instead, I was swept up into the routine of the dance that the potential brides-to-be were supposed to perform. I mentally shook myself and tried to extricate myself from the dance floor before the dance began. This was exactly where I wasn't supposed to be.

As I tried to make my way off the floor, I looked around frantically for Alice and Rose. They would be my lifeline. Surely they would know what I should do. They could confirm that I wasn't crazy and that was my Ed up there on that throne.

As I was scanning the room for my friends, I saw Elizabeth approaching. I mentally reminded myself that she was the Queen, and her son was _the_ Prince. He wasn't the Ed I had fallen in love with, and I was certainly not on his level. I didn't know what Edward had been playing at, but clearly I was way out of my depth. I tried to melt into the background as the girls around me vied for better positioning. They wanted to be chosen for a dance with the Prince. I wanted to melt into the floor and never be seen again.

Although I knew it would hurt me later, my eyes drifted back to Edward. I couldn't tear them away as he sat on his throne. He wasn't pinching the bridge of his nose any longer, but he was staring angrily out onto the dance floor. I watched him with morbid curiosity. I needed to see him select someone else to dance with. I needed to see him smile that crooked smile for another woman. If I could see him bestowing his attentions on someone else, maybe I could let my ridiculous fantasy go. It would hurt, but it would be better than whatever I had obviously built up in my own head. My heart was breaking, but I couldn't look away.

His scowling continued and I followed his gaze to see Emmett and Jasper dancing with Rose and Alice on the floor with various other noble men and women. They twirled gracefully around the floor. Each couple was caught up in eachother. I was momentarily surprised to see the boys here, until everything clicked. I should have realized the connection earlier. If Edward was, I forced myself to think it, _the prince_, then his cousins would of course be royalty. I was so stupid. Each realization was like a slap to the face and I visibly flinched at how naïve I had been.

Elizabeth walked slowly down the row of eager women, seeming to search for something. Did she get to choose _his_ first dance? I watched the falling faces of each of the girls as she passed by them, until Elizabeth's eyes locked with mine. I wanted to flinch away, to break her gaze and hide, but her eyes held me in place. She smiled that gentle smile I remembered from the morning I met her. I shook my head, but she ignored my weak protest and took me by the arm. She hooked arms with me and held my hand in her own as she led me to stand in front of the man I had thought I loved. I couldn't even look up as we walked nor could I stop the mumbled confusion that kept leaking through my lips.

When we stopped in front of the three thrones, I forced myself to look. I stood there weak kneed and petrified and still completely in love with the man I couldn't even relate to anymore. Everything was shiny. The golden thrones and their matching crowns. The robes and jewels- the people twirling around the floor. The whole room was shining and spinning. It was all so confusing. I didn't know if I should try to make a run for it or throw myself into his arms.

He didn't look up at our approach. Instead he continued to glare out over the dancing couples on the floor. He looked so upset, I wanted to reach out and smooth out each of the lines in his forehead. I wanted to kiss away his frown. I shook myself mentally. I needed to stop thinking of him that way- clearly I didn't belong in his world.

"Edward, son. Please don't be so sullen. I have selected a lovely young woman for you to dance with. I know you'll love her if you just give her a chance." There seemed to be a weight behind her words and the feeling increased that I didn't really know what was going on.

Edward let out a long-suffering sigh. "Mother, I told you I'm not interested in –" He finally looked at us. When our eyes met, he immediately stood. "Bella?" His eyes moved from me to his mother and back again. His mouth opened as if he wanted to speak, but no sound came out. Instead his crooked smile appeared. He walked toward me and took my hands in both of his.

He spoke to Elizabeth without breaking eye contact with me. "Thank you, mother. I believe you may just be right." He kissed her on the cheek and proceed to lead me down to the dance floor where several couples immediately cleared a space. As he pulled me into dance position, the rest of the court seemed to fade away. The spinning in my head slowed to a manageable tilt. It was only me and him.

I knew I shouldn't let him continue his games without an explanation, but I couldn't break free of his hypnotic gaze. His touch felt electric. My body was humming with his proximity. His hand around my waist tightened as he began leading me in a waltz. Dancing with him was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I had never been particularly graceful, but he was. Together, dancing was effortless and beautiful. We twirled and swayed together in our own world. I lost track of how many songs we danced to and didn't even notice the angry stares of the other women hoping for his attentions tonight. Our eyes were only for each other. After a while, I realized there were some things that couldn't be left unsaid. I had to know what he was doing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I finally asked him. He examined my face carefully and apparently decided I needed a serious answer. He stopped dancing midway through the song and the orchestra followed _his_ lead and ended the song short. He bowed formally to me and I curtsied clumsily in response. Everyone clapped politely as he escorted me from the dance floor and into a corner of the ballroom. Every eye in the room focused on us and I scanned the crown for Alice and Rose. They made eye contact with me. I had time to see Alice whisper a frantic 'I didn't know' and Rose gave me her signature radiant smile before they were lost in the crowd again. We slipped behind one of the giant columns where we could have a little more privacy. One of the palace guards immediately followed us, and Edward dismissed him with an impatient wave of his hand. I was having a hard time getting used to all of this.

"Tell you what exactly?" he stalled.

"You know what! You lied to me this whole time." I motioned angrily around his palace and then stared pointedly at his crown.

"I didn't elaborate on who I was because I didn't want you to treat me differently." I just gave him a blank look- was he kidding me?

He continued. "When I realized you didn't know who I was, I…I liked it. I liked not being fawned over and deferred to. You were so real and vibrant, not fake like all the people around here. I wanted you to get to know the real me. I didn't want you to pretend to like me just because of some stupid title."

"Stupid title? Are you kidding me- you're the freaking crowned prince, Edward. Prince Edward. It's a big part of your life. How am I supposed to get to know you when you lie about something like that?"

"I never lied to you." I opened my mouth to argue, but he cut me off. "This whole business about royalty and nobility and all of it- it's doesn't matter! It's not who I am." He got more upset as he was speaking. Emphasizing his point, he tore the crown from atop his head and tossed it on the ground. I cringed as it made a loud clanging against the stone tiles. My eyes followed its path as it rolled to a stop between us. I turned my attention back to him.

At the loud noise, a guard peeked his head around another column but withdrew quickly as Edward glared angrily toward him. We were making quite a spectacle I'm sure.

I pointed to the crown lying on the floor between us. "This is not just a title, Ed. I mean Edward. Uggh. I don't even know what to call you. Your Highness? Just call me Ed! Phht" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"You seem to have kept a few secrets yourself," he shot back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why won't you tell me anything about your past, your family? Everything with you is a big secret! Who are _you_?" he demanded.

I stammered, opening and closing my mouth looking for a suitable reason that wouldn't come. Given the accusations I had just thrown at him I had no excuses. I knew it was because I didn't want him to judge me because of what I was. It was his same reasons for hiding his heritage. Apparently, I was being a teensy bit hypocritical. I wasn't ready to admit that aloud, but he took my silence as confirmation. "Do you see? It's not always so black and white."

Although he had used my own logic against me, I still wasn't ready to believe him. He couldn't be both my Ed and Prince Edward, it just wasn't possible. There had to be some trick. "So, what… I was some kind of experiment? You wanted to see if I would fall in love with you for your amusement?"

"No! Of course not!" He sounded thoroughly insulted. We stared at each other with hard faces, neither willing to budge on their position. "Wait. You love me?" A smile began to spread over his face. I couldn't believe I had just admitted that. I just handed him victory in this game of his.

"Uggh! Everything you did was probably designed to make me fall in love with you." I threw my hands in the air and turned away from him. I blinked back the angry tears that filled my eyes. I didn't want him to see me cry over him. I tried to wipe them away without giving myself away, but I didn't succeed.

"Bella, please don't cry." His voice was soft and caring as he gripped my arm gently to turn me around. He pulled me into his chest and it felt so right, so perfect that I did start to cry in earnest. "I never meant to hurt you." He stroked my back and held me against his chest. After a minute, he pulled me back slightly and bent down so we were at eye level. His hands came to rest on both sides of my face as his thumbs wiped away my stray tears.

"Then why did you do this to me? Was I a game for you?" I honestly needed this answer. But I knew it would hurt if he spoke the truth. "I'm not nobility like you Edward, I'm not anything." I wanted to tell him the truth, the whole shameful story of the Queen's House, but I couldn't.

"I don't care about titles, or where you came from. No one else will either. Bella. I do love you. I love you so much, it hurts. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life loving you." I scanned his face for any sense of mockery, but all I could see was love shining in his eyes.

"Then you're a fool," I whispered harshly. He seemed taken back but didn't interrupt. For some unknown reason, I told him everything. "You don't even know who I am -_what_ I am." Tears flowed freely down my face as I stared at him completely lost. "If you knew, knew the real truth about me, you wouldn't love me." Tears streamed down my face with the pain I had never allowed myself to verbalize before. I wasn't good enough for him. And so I told him my big secret. About The House and how I was taken from my family and brought here and destined to be sold to the highest bidder. At best I'd be someone's purchased bride and at worst...not someone he would ever associate with. I told him how I was not free to love anyone I wanted to love but I couldn't help it. Not when it came to him.

When I was finished I felt a huge weight lift off of my shoulders. Even though there was no way he could love me now that he knew who I was and what I was destined for, it felt right to tell him the truth finally. Tears streamed freely down my face and I flushed in shame.

He closed the distance between us with one quick stride. Before I could think to react, he held my face gently in his warm hands. He kissed away each of my tears and then kissed my lips. Once, twice. He looked into my eyes. It was perfect and sweet and left me aching for something I couldn't identify. "I'm sorry that I have caused you so much pain. I don't know how to make it right. But I do know _who_ you are. The _titles _don't matter to me- it's all meaningless. Can you forgive me?" His green eyes were shining and hopeful as he looked at me.

I thought carefully about what he said. I considered the twisted truths of our lives. There was no getting around certain facts. I was absolutely in love with Ed. But the man standing in front of me was absolutely the Prince Edward, future king. They shared a name and a body, but I didn't know if they could ever be the same man. And I was an initiate at the Queen's House. He couldn't love a high-class whore. He would be publicly ashamed and humiliated once people found out and I knew the way this would have to end. I'm not sure who was more surprised by the next words out of my mouth.

"I want to - so badly - but I don't know if I can." I ran my hand through his soft, auburn locks as I had dreamed about doing ever since I met him. He closed his eyes in pain, recognizing the gesture for what it was. And I turned and walked away from him.


	12. Chapter 12

**FINAL CHAPTER**

**Chapter 12**

**The Heart Knows **

For two days, I stayed in my room. Alice and Rose would come visit me and bring me food, but I had no appetite. They held me as I cried out all my tears. They never asked any questions and I never offered any explanations. They just knew. Either they had seen it or heard enough rumors to piece it all together themselves, but they never pushed me. And I was extremely grateful for that.

I had replayed every word and look and nuance of that fateful night with Edward. I still didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know if I made the right choice, or if I ever had a choice at all. I thought I was in love with Ed, the carefree, mysterious, talented, intelligent, beautiful man from the courtyard. Who was this new man, this Prince Edward? Looking back, I was incredibly naïve not to wonder why I kept running into him at the King's Courtyard. And how could I not have wondered who Elizabeth was, seeing as she was at the Royal Quarters when Rose was injured? She'd all but told me their family tree and I had been too distracted to piece it together.

Edward, no 'Prince Edward' I reminded myself fiercely, was cousins with Jasper and Emmett. He had never hid those relationships. Why hadn't I put this all together before seeing him walk down that aisle at the ball? If I had figured it out before receiving the shock of my life would things have turned out differently? Was it the humiliation of not knowing that made me react that way? I had so many questions and so few answers.

Finally on day three, Alice dragged me out of my bed and forced me to bathe and change into fresh clothes. I still had no appetite, but she made me eat as she brushed my hair. I finally put my foot down when she started pulling out her makeup brushes.

"Alice! What are you doing all this for? It doesn't matter. No one cares what I look like!"

"Trust me, you'll care." With that cryptic response she skipped out of the room in a surprisingly good mood. I stared after her in confusion. She was so odd sometimes.

Deciding I needed a distraction from my brooding, I occupied a few hours with re-reading the same page of my book. I just couldn't focus. I finally tossed it down in frustration. I didn't have to wait long for something to distract me.

The particular someone I had been trying to avoid thinking about walked right into my room. I gawked at him until I came to my senses. I closed my mouth with an audible click and blinked at the sight of him, leaning casually against my doorframe. He stood there looking at me with those beautiful, green eyes. He was back in the more casual clothes I was familiar with – no crown this time- but I could see it easily now. The intensity that made Ed too casual of a name for him, the way he held himself, the pull I felt toward him. He was Royalty, no doubt about it. I would never be in his world, and it made me angry that he couldn't see that.

"What are you _doing_ here?" I hissed. I strode past him angrily looking for any witnesses that might be lingering in the hallway. Assured that no one was around, I turned back on Edward, now sitting on my couch holding the book I had rejected. I clenched my fists in frustration when he didn't answer. He didn't even look at me as he continued manhandling my book. When it became clear he wasn't going to answer me, I rephrased my question. "How did you find me?"

"I had to pummel, threaten and otherwise torture Jasper and Emmett into telling me the whole truth." He sort of half smiled at the book in his hands as if the memory of it amused him. It was still sort of a heartbroken look and I knew that he had come to tell me what I knew was the inevitable end to this story. I didn't want to hear it. He didn't need to come here to break my heart further. The anger started to build.

"Do you know how much trouble I'll be in if they find a _man_ in the Queen's House- in my _room_!" I grabbed the book out of his hands forcing his attention away from it. I felt a tiny twinge of guilt at being so rude, but decided I didn't care. This was beyond ridiculous.

He raised an eyebrow at me. I raised one right back. He wasn't going to charm his way out of this.

"No one is going to tell me to leave." He spoke softly, but I still wanted to hit something. My palms actually itched to do it. He was making me so angry. How could he be standing here so casually telling me what to do? He didn't belong in this world as much as I didn't belong in his.

"Have you always been this arrogant or is this something I just missed before? Maybe no one can tell you to leave, even if I want you to, but they'll certainly take it out on me when you finally _decide_ to leave!" He finally realized his error and the appropriate look of chagrin crossed his face. Apparently he hadn't thought of that.

I restrained the urge to stick out my tongue at him. Take that, Mr. Royal pants. My emotions were so out of control right now. Instead, I crossed my arms over my chest doing my best intimidating-Alice pose. Maybe the risk of being caught with a man was worth seeing him flustered. It felt nice to be in control for once where Edward was concerned.

"I didn't mean _you_ can't ask me to leave-" he took a deep breath, running his hand through his tousled hair in frustration. He continued in a quite voice, "I don't want to get you in trouble. I just need to talk to you. Come for a walk with me?" He looked completely irresistible looking up at me with big, green eyes through his lashes. No doubt he knew what that expression did to women. I considered my options. Being in his presence again had this weird effect on my stomach. I felt flustered and drawn to him and angry all wrapped up in a big ball of nerves. I didn't like the way I was acting, but I didn't know how to change that. And I didn't know what he wanted from me either.

I nodded and turn on my heal leading the way outside. If I looked at him for much longer I was going to lose any sense at all.

"Just say what you came to say." We had been walking in painstaking silence, neither of us sure what to say. With each step my heart felt like it was falling into my stomach. The pain of it was excruciating. I stopped our walk and turned to face him. It would be best to get this over with.

"I wanted to let you know that I've thought a lot about what you said at the ball. At the time, I didn't think I was deceiving you, but I can see now that you were right. I was keeping a huge secret from you. I liked not being treated differently. But I can see that was selfish. And you're right, it's a part of who I am and the woman I love should know who I am – all of it." I opened my mouth not really sure what I was going to say.

He allowed me time to gather my stunned thoughts. "You obviously know who I am. You know this won't work."

"I don't care where you live or what you've been trained for. I love who you _are_. I love your brave spirit and your kind heart. I love _you_."

I shook my head. "You don't even know me. I don't even know you. Not really. There's too many secrets between us."

He frowned at that. "But, I do. And you do know me." His eyes were intense as he slowly raised a hand to rest just over my heart. "Here. You know me here, as I know you. I love you. The rest is just details. We have forever to find out the details." With his free hand, he lifted my hand to his lips and then rested it against his own beating heart. I was surprised to feel it beating wildly under my palm. Although his face didn't betray it, he was just as emotional as I was. As our hearts beat together in a frantic rhythm, I knew he was right. I was in love with him and he with me. Despite our differences, we could make this work.

I looked up into his summer green eyes and really and truly saw myself in them. For the first time in years, I didn't see Isabella the initiate. I didn't see Bella the unsophisticated farm girl either. I saw the Bella I had become and I knew in that moment that I was beautiful. And I saw him reflected in my own eyes too. Not the prince with the golden crown. I saw the boy with the forever tussled hair, with the beautiful smile and the intensity of a king. I saw a girl and a boy in love.

"Okay." I said simply.

His answering smile lit up the night. "Okay?" He repeated with a smile.

He leaned in suddenly and kissed me hard on my lips. This kiss was so unrestrained, so joyful and passionate. My knees became weak from the intensity behind it and I leaned on his arms for support.

"Now, you just need to meet my parents. Officially." I gulped at the idea of meeting his imposing father and he laughed gently as he gathered me into his arms and spun us around in a circle, still laughing. "They'll love you too."

I smoothed down my skirt for the tenth time in same amount of minutes. Alice grabbed my hand.

"You'll crease it. Relax. And breathe." She smiled at me knowingly. I smiled back, nervous and giddy and scared to death.

"You look perfect," Rose assured from my other side.

"What if I trip? What if I make a fool of myself?"

I thought back to the first official introduction I had to Edward's parents. I decided at the last moment I should curtsey, but was still holding on to Edward's hand. I stopped suddenly to curtsey while he was still moving and ended up with a sort of traveling, certainly not graceful, curtsey. What happened to all the training and grace that was beat into me in the last four years? Where was it when I really needed it? I was horrified and beet red, but Elizabeth just laughed and told me not to be so formal.

"Mother, Father. I'd like to introduce you to the woman I'm going to marry. This is Bella. Isabella Swan."

Elizabeth rose to kiss me on the cheek and whispered in my ear that she knew it would be me from the moment she first heard Edward talk of me.

"Doesn't she have a father someone should be asking permission of?" The king's boisterous but kind voice brought all our attention to him and then to Edward.

He was running his hand through his hair again. "Um, yes. I haven't, uh…well, I didn't quite, yet…" He looked at me in embarrassment and confusion, pleading for help with his eyes.

I laughed and decided to rescue him. "I do. I've not been allowed contact with him for several years and I wanted to see him before springing any big news on him." I added as an embarrassed afterthought "Your Majesty".

King Edward laughed. "I thought Elizabeth asked you not to be so formal? That goes for me as well. Welcome to the family. I'm glad Little Edward here finally found someone suitable. I'm not getting any younger!"

I smiled at the memory of that first meeting. I had been so nervous. Many subsequent visits with them had given me a great deal of comfort. They may be royalty, but they were a real family too. They laughed together and played together. Bring Jasper and Emmett into the picture and things were quickly hilarious and physical between the cousins. I loved every moment. I had it on good authority that as soon as Edward was married off, his cousins would be making things official with my two best friends. Apparently there was an order to these things, but they'd already been moved out of the Queen's House and into quarters in the castle with me. As a present to me, Edward and his father had seen to it that Jane's business was shut down for good. No more Queen's House, no more little girls being stolen from home. No more purchased brides and favors given in the form of flesh. Apparently, it was an institution that had been set up in a time before Edward's father was king. Both men found it distasteful but had not been given a sufficient excuse to shut it down. The three of us, Rose, Alice and I watched as the doors were boarded up and the window's shuttered forever. We made it our personal mission to make sure the initiates were reunited with their families and taken care of. I took great personal pleasure in watching Lady Jane load up her belongings into that carriage and leave town. She looked smaller somehow.

"You look beautiful, Bella. Like a princess," my father said walking up to me and taking my arm in his. "It's time. They're ready for us"

With my arm linked with my fathers, the double doors in front of us opened into the grand ballroom. It was packed with people. Everyone from important dignitaries and royals to Jacob and his friends from the stables was there. My eyes followed Alice and Rose as they walked down the long isle. Standing at the end was my little brother Seth.

He absolutely adored Edward and I was happy to see that the feeling was mutual. Edward had asked Seth to stand beside him which helped resolve that particular dispute between Jasper and Emmett. All three stood behind the man I was about to marry. My eyes stayed on him.

I took a deep breath as the crowd rose and the violins began their march. _Just don't trip, _I thought.

The End


End file.
